lochy i smoki
by noovember
Summary: Ssę w podsumowaniach, więc krótko: W Beacon pojawia się smok. A co robią smoki poza gromadzeniem złota i wyganianiem krasnoludów z jaskiń? Tak, porywają dziewice. Kto jest wciąż dziewicą? Tak, Staliński. No przecież nie można porwać Stilesa, prawda? PS: Dlaczego nie ma gatunku do wybrania: porno, albo przynajmniej erotyka? Taka niesprawiedliwość.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ponieważ oś czasowa Teen Wolfa jest do bani i ja nie mam zamiaru być jakaś bardzo rygorystyczna (^v^)

Napisałam to tylko dla bezwstydnego porno. Cholera, bezwstydne porno jakieś długie wyszło. Jest jakaś minimalna fabuła, ale nie martwcie się, jest tylko wejściem do porno.

Opublikowałam, bo straszono mnie, że będę miała krew niewinnych na rękach. Co nie znaczy że możecie mnie zaszantażować!

_**Uwaga, ponieważ to bezwstydne porno będzie zawierało następujące treści:**_

_**- przekleństwa**_

_**- umiarkowana przemoc**_

_**- Seks, m/m seks, sterek seks. Brace yourself**_

_**- och, będzie przypadkowe zawiązanie partnerów (yess, knotting porn!)**_

_Przeczesałam Internet, pewnie wciągnięto mnie na jakąś listę obserwacyjną za te wszystkie strony, ale nie mogłam znaleźć jak właściwie medycyna/weterynaria nazywa zawiązanie, więc zastosowałam po prostu dosłowne tłumaczenie. Będę taka szczęśliwa, jeśli ktoś wzbogaci moją wiedzę na ten temat. (Przysięgam, to brzmi dobrze i sensownie, tylko w tym fandomie)_

Ostrzeżenia mogą zostać dodane przez autora w późniejszym czasie, bo jeszcze nie skończyłam z nimi ('•̀ ▽ •́ )φ

* * *

Stiles nie sądził, że gdy dr Deaton mówił, że są inne stworzenia poza wilkołakami, to mówił o _wszystkich_ mistycznych stworach, ponieważ folklor miał dosłownie miliony potworów, duszków, wróżek, pogańskich bogów (!), i jasna cholera, ale Stiles nie pisał się na to!

Okej, może Stiles pisał się na to, gdy zabrał Scotta do lasu w poszukiwaniu drugiej połowy Laury Hale. Starał się być spoko z wilkołakami i łowcami, nawet pełnym tajemnic Deatonem. Stiles totalnie mógł to wszystko znieść jak mężczyzna.

Są jednak granice! Tak, granice zostały przekroczone w momencie, gdy w Beacon Hill pojawił się smok.

Zapytacie: ależ Stiles, smok? To niedorzeczne. Smoki są wielkie jak budynki i zieją ogniem. Ktoś totalnie zobaczyłby smoka w okolicy.

Oto najnowsza aktualizacja do waszego bestiariusza, moi drodzy. Smoki są zmiennokształtnymi (podobnie jak wilkołaki), więc swoją łuskowatą, skrzydlatą, ziejącą ogniem powłokę ukazują tylko gdy chcą lub muszą. Wielkością też rozczarowują. To znaczy, Stiles widział tylko jednego smoka. Możliwe ze gdzieś na świecie były wielkie smoki, ale ten z Beacon Hill był wielkości konia.

Wiecie co nie jest mitem o smokach? Mitem nie jest, że porywają dziewice! Zgadnijcie kto wciąż był dziewicą?! Tak jest, Staliński!

- Totalnie jesteście najgorszymi przyjaciółmi! Ktoś musi uprawiać ze mną seks! - krzyknął Stiles. Wiedział że Scott nie brał go na poważnie, ale powinien.

Nie było możliwości żeby smok nie porwał Stalińskiego i zrobił cokolwiek smoki robią z dziewicami. Porwał już trzy, więc Stiles był pewien, że gustuje w dziewicach, tylko nie wiedział po co je gromadził. Nikt nie znalazł ciał, albo choćby części ciał porwanych.

Staliński nie miał dobrych przyjaciół. Przecież nie był wybredny! Chciał kogokolwiek! Czy nikt nie pałał do niego na tyle sympatią, aby przespać się z nim z litości?

- Stiles, uspokój się. Żaden smok Ci nie grozi. - uspokajał go Scott, ale to nie działało, ponieważ smok totalnie zagrażał Stalińskiemu! Znowu zaczynał mieć napady paniki.

Alisson dała Stilesowi taser, aby mógł obronić się przed smokiem gdyby ten rzucił się na niego. Stiles ściskał go jakby była to jego jedyna deska ratunku. Możliwe że tak było.

Bestiariusz Argentów mówił że smoki lubią jaskinie: wilgotne i zimne, więc szukali jaskini w lesie. Trzeba dodać, że robili to w nocy, gdy smok był na żerze, aby zastawić pułapkę przy jego legowisku. Każde z nich dostało inny obszar do sprawdzenia, aby poszło im szybciej. Stiles nucił pod nosem, aby dodać sobie otuchy.

- Boże, przeprowadź mnie przez to. - jęknął do siebie chłopak schylając się, aby zobaczyć czy pod kępą liści nie czai się wejście do jaskini. Nic. Szczerze to bardzo chciał, aby ta jama nie była w jego rewirze.

Nagle coś złapało ostrymi szponami Stilesa za ramię i poderwało z ziemi. Chłopak krzyknął głośno gdy był podnoszony wyżej i wyżej. Próbował złapać się którejś z gałęzi drzew i machał nogami, aby wykręcić się z uścisku. Serio, po co Scottowi te superczułe zmysły, jeśli nawet nie słyszy swojego krzyczącego przyjaciela?!

- PUSZCZAJ! PUSZCZAJ MNIE! - krzyczał Stiles i nie wierzył, że miał rację i smok naprawdę porwał go. Nie powinien porywać dziewcząt?!

Taser! Zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie i wyciągnął urządzenie. Teraz albo nigdy! Przyłożył taser do nogi smoka a ten puścił go natychmiast ze wściekłym sykiem i gadzim piskiem.

Stiles krzyczał całą drogę w dół. Uderzył w jedną gałąź bokiem - złamane dwa żebra. W kolejną gałąź uderzył brzuchem - pęknięta śledziona. Spadł z najniższej gałęzi, ale czekało go jeszcze przynajmniej osiem metrów w dół. Sosny.

Uderzył w ziemię plecami. Nie miał już nawet sił krzyczeć. Uderzenie wypchnęło z jego płuc ostatnie resztki powietrza.

Musiał na chwilę stracić przytomność, bo obudził go ból. Rozrywający, zabijający wszystkie inne uczucia i instynkty ból. Bolało nawet bardziej, ponieważ Stiles był niezdolny do krzyczenia, jakby to miało pozwolić poradzić sobie z bólem.

- Stiles! STILES! - usłyszał z daleka krzyk Allison. Nie mógł nawet odpowiedzieć jej.

- O Boże, Stiles! - krzyknęła Allison padając na kolana przy jego boku. Wyglądała jakby chciała go przytulić, ale bała się to zrobić jednocześnie.

- J-Jest dobrze, Al-To tylko zadrapanie. - zaśmiał się słabo chłopak, ponieważ nie mógł znieść smutnej miny przyjaciółki. Dziewczyna z trudem wstrzymywała łzy, ale i tak kilka uciekło jej i popłynęło po policzku. Spojrzała na kolegę i odwróciła wzrok. Stiles spojrzał w dół. Uch, nabił się na jakąś pionową gałąź, nie grubszą niż dwa palce. Nie bolało nawet bardzo.

- Allison- - jęknął Stiles, bo nagle świadomość dotarła do niego boleśniej niż oszołomione ciało. - Nie przeżyję tego, prawda?

Allison zacisnęła wargi w wąską kreskę i pokręciła głową. _Nie, Stiles._

- O mój Boże! Stiles?! Stiles, słyszysz mnie?! Błagam, słysz mnie! - krzyknął przerażony Scott dobiegając do nich i padając przy boku przyjaciela. Nawet nie umiał ukryć uczuć, po prostu wybuchł płaczem.

- Słyszę, Scotty. - uśmiechnął się słabo Stiles. Nie wiedział ile jeszcze pociągnie. Nie czuł niczego poniżej szyi. - Mówiłem że ktoś powinien mnie seksować zanim-

- Stiles, przysięgam, gdy się z tego wyliżesz to prześpię się z tobą! - zapłakał Scott i Stiles gdzieś znalazł siły zaśmiać się.

- Scott, nie wyzdrowieje. - odpowiedział Stiles. Scott pokręcił przecząco głowo zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę. Złapał przyjaciela za dłoń i odjął nieco bólu, ale to było za mało.

- Przestań, tylko zrobisz sobie krzywdę. - rzucił Stiles i jakoś wywinął dłoń z uścisku przyjaciela.

- Nie, zabierzemy Cię do szpitala. Będzie dobrze! - krzyknął Scott, ale Stiles tylko uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że umrze, że było to nieuniknione, nie płakał; co więcej, nie chciał żeby jego przyjaciele płakali.

- Nie, Scott, nie będzie. - odpowiedział Stiles. Allison płakała zakrywając dłonią oczy, starając się stłamsić histeryczną czkawkę.

- Co tym ra- Co zrobiłeś Stiles? - zapytał Derek stając nad Scottem i cholera, ale Stiles pomyślał, że to Mroczny Żniwiarz.

- Och- Nic takiego- _ugh!_ Spadłem ze smoka. - zaśmiał się Stiles, bo naprawdę, nawet w obliczu śmierci nic nie odbierze Stilesowi poczucia humoru. Derek westchnął dramatycznie i odsunął Scotta na bok. Dotykał Stilesa w różnych miejscach ciała. Wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się ani na chwilę.

- Będziesz żył. - powiedział Derek. Allison spojrzała na niego pełna nadziei. Scott trząsł się na całym ciele.

- Od leżenia na ziemi nie wyzdrowieje. Zawieźcie go do szpitala. - warknął Hale. - Jest mocno połamany, ale kręgosłup jest cały. Nie histeryzujcie.

Derek złapał Stilesa za szyję oburącz i wsunął kciuki pod jego brodę, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Och, teraz oddychało się dużo lepiej. Allison złapała swoją komórkę, ale zastygła nie wiedząc do kogo zadzwonić.

- Znacznik trzydziestej mili na trzysta siedemnastce. - powiedział Derek kręcąc głową. - Oficjalnie spadłeś z drzewa, rozumiesz? Nie kiwaj głową.

Stiles myślał, że Derek był Ponurym Żniwiarzem, ale ten był jego ratunkiem. Zimno z jakim Hale wszystko przyjmował nie pozwalało mu tracić głowy. Scott złapał się za głowę i padł na kolana.


	2. Chapter 2

- Nie jesteś niczym, Staliński. Jesteś łamliwym człowiekiem! Nie możesz biegać z wilkami i myśleć że nic Ci się nie stanie. - krzyknął Derek i wiedział że miał rację. Allison przynajmniej była wyszkolona przez swoją rodzinę psychopatów, ale Stiles?

- Ja jestem niczym?! Kto ratuje was kiedy nie możecie przejść przez cholerne drzwi, bo są z drzewa jarzębinowego? Jestem jedyną osobą, której nie zabije jemioła. - warknął Stiles. Derek był taki wściekły, że uderzyłby Stalińskiego gdyby ten nie był wciąż w gipsie.

- Jesteś cały połamany, bo myślałeś że możesz zmierzyć się ze smokiem.

- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że mnie złapie?!

- Stiles, wiesz ile na świecie jest istot, które zabijają i zjadają dziewice? - warknął Derek. - Za dużo żebyś hasał w środku nocy po lesie.

- Dzięki, Hale, właśnie tego potrzebowałem. Przypomnienia jak jałowe jest moje pożycie. - odpowiedział Stiles krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- To tylko początek. My, dziwadła nie mamy w naturze polować na inne dziwadła, jeśli nie wkraczają na nasz teren. Ludzie są na szarym końcu łańcucha pokarmowego. - powiedział Derek i Stiles spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. To prawda.

- Nie jesteś dziwadłem, Derek. - odpowiedział Stiles poprawiając się na łóżku. Hale spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany. Nie wiedział dlaczego chłopak był tak miły i odprężony w pobliżu wilkołaka. Nawet Allison myślała czasami o nich jak o stworzeniach ze strefy mroku, ale Stiles był kompletnie inny; jakby w jego słowniku wilkołaki były czymś normalnym.

- Dobrze się czujesz, Derek? Wyglądasz jakby żyłka Ci pękła. O Boże, chyba nie myślisz? Pamiętaj że to nie jest Twoja mocna strona. - zaśmiał Stiles obracając na sobie koszulkę we właściwym kierunku. Derek ściągnął buty i skarpetki. Chłopak otworzył usta szeroko, ale nic nie powiedział. Wilkołak usiadł na nastolatku okrakiem. Złapał Stilesa za brodę i zamknął mu usta.

- To taki zły pomysł. - jęknął Stiles i złapał Dereka za twarz. Przyciągnął wilkołaka do siebie, tak że ten stracił równowagę i musiał kompletnie poddać się grawitacji. Wpadli na siebie (bo tylko tak może to nazwać) i ich wargi spotkały się. Cóż, to było trochę zadziwiające: jak na napalonego nastolatka to Stiles wydawał się rozmyślny podczas całowania. To odwracało uwagę od jego dłoni, które obłapiały dosłownie wszystko. Stiles wydawał się nie przejmować tym że Derek był mężczyzną: był ciepłym, chętnym ciałem i nie chciał go pożreć - to więcej niż ostatnimi czasy można było prosić w Beacon Hill.

- Stiles… - jęknął Derek zapierając się rękoma o wezgłowie łóżka. Chłopak miał takie długie palce. Wsunął dłonie w dżinsy i pod bokserki Dereka i złapał go za tyłek.

- Ooo, och! Cholera… - jęknął Hale z głębi piersi. Okolice lędźwi zawsze były punktem erogennym. Staliński pomasował mocniej kciukami jego kość ogonową i oczy Dereka zezowały. Zaczął się ocierać kroczem o Stilesa, ale za dużo warstw dzieliło ich, członek był niewygodnie ściśnięty w dżinsach. I - o mój boże! - chciał te ciekawskie dłonie i długie palce na nagiej skórze. Długie pazury wyszły same, jak kły. O, nie chciał wilczeć.

- W porządku, Derek. - jęknął bez tchu Stiles i złapał Hale'a za twarz. Pocałował go i polizał po kłach. Podobnie jak u wilków, pazury i kły były tępe i nie były niebezpiecznie póki nie włożono weń siły. Derek possał jego język lekko nie mogąc do końca zamknąć ust przez kły. Wbił pazury w drewno wezgłowia łóżka i zostawił na nim wyraźne ślady.

- Podnieś się. - poinstruował bez tchu nastolatek i pociągnął Dereka za talię wyżej. Ten złapał się półek nad łóżkiem. Zrobiło się mu gorąco, gdy zobaczył chłopaka rozpinającego mu pasek. Oblizał wargi i próbował przełknąć ślinę. Otworzył szeroko usta, ale nie mógł zaczerpnąć oddechu.

- Te durne- Ciasne dżinsy- - wyjęczał Stiles ciągnąc spodnie Dereka. Ten ugryzł się w dolną wargę.

- Nie musimy robić tego- - jęknął Hale. Cholera, czuł się jak licealista. Nastolatek wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

- O-och, pewnie. - jęknął Stiles zabierając dłonie z paska Hale'a. Ten musiał spłoszyć Stalińskiego. - Nie musimy- pewnie- myślałem- z resztą nieważne.

Derek przewrócił oczami. Odchylił się nieco w tył i sięgnął za siebie. Popukał w gips na nodze Stalińskiego.

- To może przeszkadzać. - odpowiedział Hale z przebiegłym uśmiechem. Gips sięgał aż do biodra. Stiles westchnął ciężko.

- Nie mogłeś o tym pomyśleć zanim- zanim zacząłeś- - jęknął nastolatek wskazując sugerująco na swoje krocze. Derek wbił kant dłoni w jego krocze, macając na ciemno. Gdy znalazł dobry kąt i siłę nacisku pchał rytmicznie dłonią. Stiles jęknął zadowolony i złapał Dereka za ramiona wbijając paznokcie w ciało. Robił niedorzeczną minę, jakby miał lada moment kichnąć.

- Poczekaj- poczekaj- zaraz- - wzdychał chłopak i miał komicznie szeroko otwarte usta. Hale wsunął dłoń w jego spodenki i pod bokserski, łapiąc członek. Stiles doszedł z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby był mocno zdziwiony i nie poznawał Dereka. Ten wyciągnął rękę ze spodni chłopaka; była cała w spermie.

- O cholera, wybacz. Mój błąd. - wyjęczał nastolatek łapiąc oddech ustami, jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody.

- Nie ma sprawy. - powiedział Derek i oblizał rękę z nasienia. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę co zrobił. Spojrzał na Stilesa a ten wpatrywał się w niego jak ciele w pomalowane wrota.

- Co? - zapytał Derek wstając z nastolatka. Wytarł rękę o kołdrę z resztek śliny i spermy.

- Nic, tylko- umm- to będzie tak wyglądać? Czasami będziesz wpadał na coś jakby... seks?

- Nie.

- Nie? Nie, co? Czemu?

- Masz siedemnaście lat.

- Chodzi o legalność? Ponieważ sądzę, że przekroczyliśmy ten próg gdzieś w okolicach twojej ręki w moich spodniach. - oznajmił Stiles drwiąco. Derek pokręcił głową.

- Nie, nie może obchodzić mnie mniej prawo. - powiedział Hale. Widział dziwną nadzieję w oczach chłopaka.

- Nie myśl o tym. - powiedział ostrzegawczo Derek. Mógł nie wyprowadzać chłopaka z błędu i mieć towarzystwo na zimne wieczory. Ostatecznie Derek nie był okrutny. Mama zawsze potarzała żeby nie bawić się jedzeniem. Dobrze, to mogła być bardziej rada, aby być generalnie miłym, ale rozumiecie… jeden pies.

- O niczym nie myślę. - powiedział obronnie Stiles.

- Widzę gdy kłamiesz. - ostrzegł Derek chcąc skłonić Stilesa do wypowiedzenia słów. Tak, Derek nigdy nie był dobry w mówieniu. Laura wciąż czepiała się go o to. Co prawda jako jego Alfa umiała wyczuć jego nastroje, ale wciąż powtarzała mu, że musi być bardziej ludzki, werbalizować swoje pragnienia.

- Okej, może pomyślałem, że skoro za nic masz prawo stanu Kalifornia to mógłbyś czasem wpaść, zostać na dłużej... pościskalibyśmy się jak dorośli… - jęknął Stiles zerkając z kąta na Hale'a. Ten uniósł w zdziwieniu brwi. Stiles chyba próbował powiedzieć, że chciał seksu bez zobowiązań.

- Źle myślałeś. - powiedział Derek sucho. Stiles myślał, że skoro Hale był starszy i przystojny to znaczy, że będzie pieprzył się na zawołanie. Staliński nerwowo rozejrzał się po pokoju.

- Więc co to było? - warknął Stiles krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Derek patrzył nań intensywne marszcząc i unosząc brwi na zmianę.

- To nie to samo.

- Człowieku, musisz nauczyć się używać słów! Nie rozumiem o co Ci chodzi! - warknął Stiles machając bezradnie dłońmi.

- To... - zaczął Derek machając dłonią od swojej piersi w ogólnym kierunku Stilesa. - To nie przyjaźń z korzyściami. Do tego trzeba być przyjaciółmi.

Stiles zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

- Mój Boże, to jest problem? Semantyka? - westchnął nastolatek. - Możesz mnie nazywać numerkiem na telefon, albo czwartkową jednorazówką.

- Nie, Staliński. Opanuj się. Jesteś za młody żeby rozumieć o czym mówisz. - odpowiedział Derek i założył buty. Nie miał pojęcia czy dzieciak był zdesperowany czy zwyczajnie głupi.

- Nie traktuj mnie protekcjonalnie! - krzyknął Stiles przybierając obronną postawę.

- Wystarczy że zdejmą ci gips do kolana. Wtedy możemy pieprzyć się. - poinformował Hale. Stiles zamrugał wściekłe.

- Nie rozumiem cię! Przed sekundą mówiłeś, że nie możemy-

- Nie, powiedziałem że nie możemy robić z tego czegoś permanentnego. - Derek przerwał Stilesowi.

- Rany, dobra! - westchnął Stiles wyrzucając ramiona w powietrze w geście frustracji. Naprawdę, będąc tak otwartym szybko zakończy życie. Świat nie był łaskawy dla tych co nosili serce na dłoni.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles poganiał tatę, aby jak najprędzej dostać się do szpitala. Wskoczył na tylnie siedzenie i ułożył nogę wzdłuż kanapy a kule ułożył na podłodze.

- Spokojnie, dzieciaku, nosisz ten gips od miesiąca. Naprawdę robi Ci różnicę godzina w tę czy tamtą? - zapytał ojciec siadając na miejscu kierowcy.

- Tak! Mam go dość. - jęknął Stiles.

_I Derek Hale obiecał przespać się ze mną, tato. To sprawa życia i śmierci! Mój penis będzie w rękach innej osoby. Seksownej osoby!_ - pomyślał chłopak krzywiąc się z niecierpliwości. Rodzice - wieczny _cockblocker_!

- Już, już. Jedziemy do szpitala, dobrze? Przestań marudzić. - odpowiedział tata siadając na miejscu kierowcy i zapinając pasy. Stiles był taki nabuzowany energią.

- Wziąłeś leki? - zapytał tata zerkając we wsteczne lusterko. Stiles po raz dziesiąty próbował obrócić nogawkę wokoło gipsu i tylko bardziej zrujnował efekt.

- Tak, tato! - warknął Stiles. - Jestem- Chce go tylko zdjąć, dobrze?

- Trzeba nie było wchodzić na drzewo w pierwszej kolejności! Co strzeliło Ci do głowy? - warknął szeryf.

- Mówiłem, to było coś w rodzaju nagłego natchnienia. - odpowiedział Stiles machając rękoma. Odbyli z tatą tę rozmowę wiele razy. Szczególnie że nastolatek nie miał sposobności uciekać od krępujących pytań ojca.

- To było jedno z tych głupich wyzwań, tak? - zapytał tata skręcając w szerszą ulicę.

- Nie tato, po prostu pomyślałem, że wejście na drzewo byłoby fajną rzeczą do zrobienia. - odpowiedział nastolatek krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Kiedyś robiłem to cały czas.

- Tak, na klonie, nie sośnie. Co robiłeś w lesie w środku nocy? - zapytał ojciec i miał ten ton stróża prawa. - I polowanie na wiewiórki to nie odpowiedź.

- Chciałem pomóc znaleźć-

- Nie, mogę uwierzyć! Znowu to samo?! - odpowiedział wściekły ojciec. - Uważasz że źle wykonuję swoją pracę?

- Nie! Po prostu chciałem Ci pomóc. - jęknął Stiles obronnie.

Gdy był mały - po śmierci mamy - wciąż przebywał na komisariacie. Pamiętał że to był najlepszy czas! Siedzenie w pustym domu było przytłaczające i Stiles cieszył się, że mógł przebywać blisko taty i innych ludzi. Szczególnie że w tamtym czasie Scott mieszkał ze swoim tatą, gdy Melissa była pomiędzy zawodami.

- To niebezpieczne dla kogoś w twoim wieku. Nie chodź do lasu. - westchnął tata. - Czuję się jakbyśmy odbywali tę samą rozmowę, gdy miałeś osiem lat. Czas dojrzeć, Stiles!

Gdy Stiles miał osiem lat po Beacon nie biegały stworzenia nocy. Przynajmniej nie był tego świadom. Teraz jego najlepszy przyjaciel był wilkołakiem a miasto było pełne nadprzyrodzonych istot; ponieważ gdy raz zdasz sobie sprawę z istnienia takich istot, to nagle zauważasz je wszędzie.

- Nie gniewaj się. Chciałem pomóc. - przyznał Stiles ze zwieszoną głową. Czasami chciał powiedzieć ojcu, że po Beacon biegają dziwadła i nie musiałby tłumaczyć się z każdego siniaka; ponieważ wymówka _lacrosse_ działa jedynie tak długo dla osoby, która regularnie grzeje ławkę rezerwowych.

- Wiem że chciałeś dobrze, ale ktokolwiek to jest porywa młodsze i młodsze osoby. To niebezpieczne, dzieciaku. - powiedział tata a Stiles próbował udawać winnego.

„_Wierz mi tato, wiem jak niebezpieczne to jest. Scotty mnie potrzebuje. Allison mnie potrzebuje. Derek mnie potrzebuje, choć nie przyzna tego pod pręgierzem_." Pomyślał Stiles. Tak bardzo chciał powiedzieć ojcu o smoku i o wilkołakach, i nie mógł.

„_Obiecuję, pewnego dnia to nabierze sensu._" Pomyślał z troską chłopak.

- Stiles! - wykrzyknął radośnie Scott. Z McCallem był niekończący się festyn miłości i przyjaźni. Scott podskoczył i uścisnął mocno przyjaciela.

- Tak dobrze Cię widzieć. - powiedział McCall tuląc Stilesa.

- W porządku kolego. - zaśmiał się Staliński, gdy uścisk Scotta zaczął miażdżyć mu żebra. - Nie mogę oddychać.

- Wybacz. - zaśmiał się Scott i wypuścił Stilesa z objęć.

- Mamo, Stiles przyszedł! - krzyknął Scott przechylając się przez pustą ladę recepcji.

- Weźcie sobie formularz. - powiedziała pani McCall wychodząc ze schowka z naręczem bandaży. - Wypełnijcie go. Zaraz wracam do was.

Szeryf wziął formularz z biurka i zaczął wypełniać go.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Scott ściszając głos. Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

- Poczuję się lepiej bez tego cholerstwa na nodze! - westchnął z ubolewaniem Staliński. Cholera, czeka go seks z inną osobą, a nie własną ręką!

- Tak mi przykro z tego powodu! Allison mówiła żeby nie zabierać Cię. - odpowiedział Scott opierając się o ladę.

- Stary, wiem że masz super moce, a Allison generalnie kopie tyłki, ale to nie znaczy że musisz wykluczać starego, dobrego Stilesa. - załkał w udawanym bólu Stiles.

- Wiesz że nigdy nie chce Cię wykluczać, ale to niebezpieczne dla Ciebie. - odpowiedział cicho Scott. Stiles wiedział, że przyjaciel nie miał nic złego na myśli. To była prawda.

- Nie ma sprawy kolego. To tylko kilka złamań. Zagoję się. - zaśmiał się Stiles. Widział po minie Scotta, że dla niego to było więcej niż tylko kilka złamań i zadrapań. To dowód tego jak kruchy był Stiles w porównaniu do innych.

- Mówię serio, nie martw się o mnie. - zaśmiał się Staliński i poklepał Scotta po plecach. Pani McCall zaprowadziła Stilesa do gabinetu zabiegowego gdzie lekarz przeciął stary gips, obejrzał nogę, zrobił nowe zdjęcia rentgenowskie, żeby zobaczyć czy kość odpowiednio zrasta się. Założył nowy gips pod kolano na kolejne trzy tygodnie. Bombowo!

Scott miał minę szczeniaka, gdy Stiles wrócił do recepcji. Wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego jakby przyjaciel przetrwał wojnę. Szeryf zaraz pobiegł podtrzymać syna w pionie.

- W porządku? Chcesz wrócić do domu? - zapytał tata z ostrożnym uśmiechem. Stiles spojrzał na Scotta.

- Jedź do domu. Wypoczywaj. Odwiedzę cię później. - zapewnił McCall przeskakując z nogi na nogę. Stiles posłał mu uśmiech.

- Widzimy się później. - odpowiedział Stiles. Tata zabrał go do auta i Stiles pierwszy raz od zdawałoby się wieków mógł usiąść na przednim siedzeniu.

- Dobrze usiąść w normalnej pozycji. - zaśmiał się Stiles nerwowo. Tata usiadł obok niego i odpalił auto.

- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, dzieciaku. Nie mogę stracić Cię. - powiedział ojciec. Stiles spojrzał nań z przerażeniem.

- Nic mi się nie stało. To tylko głupi wypadek. - odpowiedział Stiles. Starał się patrzyć w okno.

- Nie, to łut szczęścia, że nie skręciłeś sobie karku. - odrzucił szeryf. Stiles nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć na to. Tamtej nocy w lesie sądził, że to już koniec, że umrze i zostawi tatę samego na tym świecie, a ten zapewne zapije się na śmierć.

- Dobrze, będę uważał. - odpowiedział Stiles.

Wieczorem przyszedł Scotty i grali długo na konsoli. Tata donosił im jedzenie.

- Smok nie wróci? - zapytał Stiles z braku lepszych opcji otwarcia rozmowy.

- Wątpię. Allison postrzeliła go jakąś uber strzałą a Derek... Wiesz, nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy. Smok zrozumiał, że nie ma czego tu szukać. - odpowiedział Scott. _Więc to tak_, pomyślał Stiles. McCall naprawdę nie lubił Dereka.

- Świetnie. A co z dziewicami, które porwał? - zapytał Stiles.

- Zjedzone, z tego co zrozumiałem. - powiedział Scott. Westchnął ciężko i zapauzował grę.

- To mogłeś być Ty. - jęknął z ubolewaniem Scott. Stiles spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

- Wypraszam sobie! - powiedział z oburzeniem Stiles. - Może spadłem z dwunastu merów i złamałem kilka kości, ale sam uwolniłem się ze szponów smoka. Nie jestem tak bezbronny jak myślicie.

Scott spojrzał na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się.

- Nie chcę żeby stała się Ci krzywda.

- Stanie mi się krzywda, Scott. - odpowiedział Stiles, bo nie miał zamiaru okłamywać McCalla. Jeszcze wiele razy ich supernaturalne przygody uszkodzą każdego z nich.

- Scott, wiesz że to prawda. Możemy wmawiać sobie, że będzie dobrze, że to nasze ostatnie starcie z nadnaturalnym, ale to nieprawda. - powiedział Stiles ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Jesteś wilkołakiem, Scotty. Już nigdy nie będziemy mieli normalnego życia. Nigdy nie będzie jak przedtem.

- Nie musisz... Wciąż możesz mieć normalne życie, Stiles. - wymruczał cicho Scott. Staliński spojrzał nań zbulwersowany.

- Scott, myślisz że zostawię Cię z Derekiem jako twoim wilkołaczym Yodą? Proszę Cię, obaj skończcie martwi, albo gorzej. Sprzedadzą was do burdelu.

- Cholera, jak tak to przedstawiasz... Czemu burdelu? - zapytał zdezorientowany McCall, ale na ustach tańczył mu uśmiech.

- To jedyne gorsze od śmierci, co przyszło mi do głowy. - jęknął Stiles. Scott zaśmiał się i ponownie uruchomił grę.

McCall wyszedł po dziesiątej w nocy. Tata pomógł Stilesowi dostać się do łazienki. Chłopak umył się, załatwił i z pomocą ojca doszedł do sypialni.

- Chcesz laptopa? - zapytał ojciec.

- Nie, kładę się już. Scott mnie wykańcza. - odpowiedział Stiles z uśmiechem. Tata spojrzał na syna zmęczony.

- Dobrze, wołaj jakbyś potrzebował czegoś. - powiedział ojciec. Po jego wyjściu Stiles próbował ułożyć się w wygodniej pozycji. Co prawda mniejszy gips oznaczał więcej możliwości to wciąż było mu niewygodnie. W końcu przytulił się do zrolowanej kołdry, zarzucając nań nogę z gipsem.

Spodziewał się, że Derek szybko przyjdzie na obiecany seks, ale duży zły wilk jakoś nie spieszył się. Może on był cierpliwy, ale Stiles w ogóle. Obiecano mu seks! Takich słów nie rzucało się na wiatr! Szczególnie jeśli byłeś przystojnym wilkołakiem, który miał za nic prawo stanowe!

W oczekiwaniu na obiecany stosunek Stiles nieustannie ujeżdżał swój materac, jak niezrównoważony hormonalnie pies. Osiągnął w tym taki poziom mistrzostwa, że nie potrzebował nawet dłoni, aby dojść.

Zrolował pod sobą kołdrę i zaczął ocierać się o nią kroczem. Och, niech Derek pieprzy się za obiecywanie i nie dostarczanie. Członek Stilesa był ściśnięty w materiale szortów. To było przyjemne. Tak, nie potrzebował innego człowieka. Osiągnął takie mistrzostwo masturbacji, że inni ludzie byli mu zbędni.

- O tak... - jęknął w pościel Stiles gdy jego ciałem wstrząsnął spazm przyjemności. Poruszył płynnie biodrami, aby otrzeć się we właściwy sposób o kołdrę. Zacisnął dłonie na pościeli.

Stiles zadrżał ze strachu gdy poczuł dłoń na karku.

- Nie ruszaj się. - powiedział Derek nad uchem Stilesa. Temu zabrakło oddechu. Derek otarł się o jego tyłek swoim kroczem. Ruch był powolny i drażniący każdy nerw. Chłopak odetchnął drżąco.

- Tak? - zapytał cicho Hale nad ramieniem chłopaka.

- Właśnie tak. - odpowiedział Stiles nieco zdesperowany, bo Derek nie poruszał się. Nastolatek wygiął plecy tak że otarł się tyłkiem o Hale'a. Dżinsy, pieprzone dżinsy.

Derek szczepił ich biodra razem i zaczął poruszać się jak podczas stosunku. Stiles nie wiedział czy mógł obrócić się na plecy, czy może wilkołak nie chciał patrzeć na człowieka.

- Zdejmij je. - jęknął Stiles sięgając za siebie i skrobiąc paznokciami w materiał dżinsów. Derek mocno przygwoździł biodra Stilesa do materaca swoimi. Chłopak wydał z siebie cienki okrzyk zdziwienia. Na wysokości jego głowy Derek ułożył dłonie. Pazury wyrwały się spod skóry i zatopiły w materacu.

Derek wydał z siebie nieludzkie warknięcie i zacisnął kły na ramieniu nastolatka, jakby chciał przytrzymać go w miejscu. Stilesa powinien znacznie mniej podniecać wilkołak z zębami tak blisko żył.

- Dalej, zrób to. - wysapał Stiles. - Ugryź mnie.

- To zaboli. - westchnął Hale zadowolony.

- Doskonale. - westchnął z głębi piersi Stiles. - _Fantastyczne_- Zrób to!

Derek polizał Stilesa po karku i przypasował zęby na boku szyi, pod uchem. Ludzkie zęby zacisnęły się na skórze i mięśniach, rwąc bólem, sprawiając że Stiles mimowolnie zaczął płakać.

- Jeszcze? - zapytał bez tchu Derek. Polizał Stilesa po obolałym miejscu.

- Jeszcze, Derek... Jeszcze... - wyjęczał Stiles. Hale ugryzł go niżej, w ramię, tym razem wbijając kły. Nastolatek jęczał o litość, ale Derek nie puszczał. Stiles starał się nie szarpać, aby nie prowokować wilkołaka, aby wbił kły głębiej. Gdy w końcu puścił, chłopak był tak wymęczony i otępiały bólem. Krew przepływała przez rany i pulsowała w nich boleśnie.

- Tego chciałeś. - powiedział Hale tuż obok ucha Stilesa. Przeciągnął dolną wargą po płatku ucha chłopaka.

- Ubranie... Wciąż masz je na sobie... - westchnął Stiles w kołdrę. Derek wstał z niego. Chłopak usłyszał brzdęk klamry paska i rozsuwanie rozporka. Cholera, chciał spojrzeć, ale bał się. Co jeśli nawiąże kontakt wzrokowy i Derek zobaczy jakim Stiles był niedoświadczonym, niezręcznym frajerem?

Derek wszedł z powrotem na łóżko i zawisł nad Stilesem. Polizał nastolatka po łopatce; ugryzł go ludzkimi zębami.

- Masz lubrykant? - zapytał bez tchu Derek. Stiles machnął ręką w stronę szafki nocnej. Był zbyt zdenerwowany, aby wykrztusić słowo. Ułożył się wygodniej na zrolowanej kołdrze.

- Nie tak. - warknął Derek, jakby używanie słów to było dla niego za wielkim wysiłkiem. Złapał Stilesa pod uda ściągnął z kołdry tak, aby chłopak klęczał na materacu. Gips nawet nie przeszkadzał.

Był tak blisko seksu z przystojnym facetem! Będzie seks! Seks, rozdziewiczający seks, jak z porno! O tak, będą się grzmocić! Walić się jak domy na wojnie!

Derek nie był delikatny. Wcisnął w odbyt Stilesa dwa palce zimne od żelu i poruszył nimi nierytmicznie. Chłopak cieszył się, że Hale schował pazury. To byłoby mało przyjemne.

Stiles sądził, że przygotowanie do stosunku potrwa dłużej, ale Derek błyskawicznie skończył. Złapał chłopaka wokoło ud i rozłożył jego nogi szerzej na łóżku. Ukląkł za Stilesem i wbił pazurzaste palce w biodra nastolatka.

O Boże, może powinni porozmawiać o tym! Stiles nie zrobił odpowiednich badań i nie przeanalizował jak stosunek analny z mężczyzną wyglądałby. Znał podstawy, ale szybkość postępu zdarzeń przerażała go.

_Czego spodziewałeś się Staliński? To w połowie zwierze. Nie dba czy będzie Ci dobrze._ - Powiedział w głowie Stilesa głos niepokojąco podobny do pana Harrisa. Chłopak nie oczekiwał tandetnego badziewia, romantyzmu, ale...

- Czekaj- Derek, zaczekaj!

- Och, chyba żartujesz! - warknął Derek za nim, ale zatrzymał się.

- To za szybko- Muszę dowiedzieć się rzeczy zanim-

- Nie męczy Cię to? Ciągłe analizowanie? - warknął Derek nie przemieszczając się ani o milimetr:

- Nie mogę Cię niczym zarazić. Jestem dość przystojny. Twojego ojca nie ma. Gdzie masz problem?

- To dzieje się za szybko. - wyjęczał Stiles chowając twarz w pościel. Był żałosny.

Derek złapał chłopaka za kark. Stiles poczuł główkę jego członka w sobie. O Boże!

- Czekaj- - _O Boże_, tego Stiles chciał. Tak, zdecydowanie tego chciał. Derek wszedł w niego do końca i zatrzymał się. Wszystko piekło Stilesa i czuł że nie zniesie stosunku ani sekundy dłużej.

Derek bez słowa zachęty zaczął poruszać się. Trzymał mocno nastolatka w miejscu: jedną ręką naciskał na kark chłopaka a drugą złapał go za biodro. Stiles zadrżał spazmatycznie z bólu. Jego członek zdecydowanie poinformował go, że nie podoba się mu ten rodzaj bólu; zmiękł kompletnie.

- Boli- - jęknął chłopak zaciskając pięści na prześcieradle. Derek nic nie odpowiedział. Zostawił kark Stilesa i objął wokoło pasa; przykleił się do jego pleców. Zaczął bujać ich w jednym rytmie, prawie nie przemieszczając się wewnątrz nastolatka. Złapał zębami jego kark i ścisnął, ssał, przygryzał lekko skórę. Stiles wcisnął twarz w posłanie i westchnął w nie. Hale zamruczał aprobująco. Zaczął poruszać się nierówno.

- Powoli, Derek. - poinstruował Stiles obracając głowę na bok, aby nie dławić się prześcieradłem. - Powoli, mamy czas… mnóstwo czasu…

Derek poruszał się powoli i z rozmysłem liżąc plecy Stilesa. Było to uderzające do głowy. Boże, możliwe, że Hale zapomniał, że był człowiekiem w pierwszej kolejności. Stiles niepewnie sięgnął za siebie i złapał ramię Dereka. Na kilka zdecydowanych ruchów, było kilka bujnięć w tę i z powrotem ze spiętymi razem ciałami. Takie spokojne.

- Nie wytrzymam- nie- - jęknął chłopak gdy jego kolana zadrżały spazmatycznie. Derek był za ciężki. Ten zabrał ramiona z pasa Stilesa i oparł się o materac, aby nie obciążać swoim ciężarem nastolatka. Wydawał z siebie warknięcia i jęknięcia. Jego za długie kły rysowały pręgi na skórze pleców Stilesa.

- O cholera! - krzyknął Stiles gdy poczuł dziwne uczucie wewnątrz. Próbował odczepić się od Dereka, ale ten objął jego biodra i trzymał chłopaka w miejscu. Na początku było przyjemnie, bo członek miażdżył prostatę Stilesa.

- Poczekaj- Derek, czekaj! Co to?! - jęknął Stiles, gdy poczuł że członek Dereka kompletnie zablokował się wewnątrz. Hale mruknął aprobująco za plecami nastolatka. Położył dłonie na ramionach Stilesa i wepchnął go w materac. Ryknął głośno i doszedł wewnątrz.

- Cholera, cholera- Derek! Co to?! Zejdź ze mnie! - jęknął przerażony Stiles. Obrócił głowę na bok, aby móc spojrzeć za siebie. Akurat gdy zaczął podobać się mu ten stosunek, Derek musiał skończyć!

- Jeszcze nie… - mruknął zadowolony Hale, jakby lata świetlne od pokoju i Stilesa. Może przez cały czas wyobrażał sobie kogoś innego?

- O cholera, czy ty wciąż- czy Ty jeszcze dochodzisz? - jęknął Stiles przerażony. Ile wilkołak może spuścić się? Derek mruknął zadowolony i pogłaskał chłopaka po ramionach.

- Nie ruszaj się. - powiedział Derek chwytając biodra Stilesa.

- Co zrobiłeś? Co się dzieje? - Prawie zapłakał nastolatek. Słyszał o przeciwnym ssaniu i jak członek może zablokować się wewnątrz, ale sądził że ten problem dotyczył wagin, i też było to miejską legendą.

- Nie panikuj. To tylko węzeł. - powiedział spokojnie Derek masując na plecach Stilesa uspokajające kręgi. - Za jakiś czas zejdzie.

- Jaki węzeł? Co to takiego? - jęknął chłopak zdezorientowany, choć miał mgliste pojęcie co to.

- To jak z psami. Węzeł blokuje członek w suce żeby na pewno doszło zapłodniona. - odpowiedział Hale głaszcząc lędźwie chłopaka. Tylko Derek Hale może opisać prostą anatomię i dalej brzmiało to jak świństwo.

- Nienawidzę Cię. - odpowiedział Stiles z niezadowoleniem. - Także, moje kolana mnie wykańczają i nie doszedłem. Jesteś okropny w seksie. Cofam Ci przywileje pukania Stilesa!

- Nigdy mi nie odmówisz. - powiedział Derek zataczając mały krąg biodrami.

- Och tak? To patrz! Cofam przywilej. - warknął chłopak i próbował wypełznąć spod Hale'a. Ten wbił pazury w jego biodra trzymając go w miejscu.

- Nie ruszaj się.

- Nie! Żądam abyś natychmiast wycofał się. - warknął Stiles.

- Nie mogę bez zranienia Cię. Węzeł jest dość duży. - odpowiedział Derek macając podbrzusze Stilesa jakby szukał na nim czegoś. - Nie chcesz tłumaczyć się na pogotowiu, prawda?

- Kurwa, takie rzeczy mówi się przed! - warknął Stiles opadając na pościel klatką piersiową. - Teraz utknąłem z tobą na pół godziny. Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej przestałeś dochodzić.

Derek milczał za jego plecami co znaczyło że nie przestał.

- Ile dokładnie dojdziesz?

- Stiles, rujnujesz mój powidok.

- Ja? To ty nie ostrzegłeś mnie. Mogłeś powiedzieć, że przyjdziesz, spuścisz się pięć litrów we mnie i utknę na twoim fiucie na pół godziny.

- Nie pytałeś.

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że powinienem! Nie wiedziałem, że Twój fiut ma własny proces zwilczenia! Przed czymś takim ostrzega się. - odpowiedział Stiles szczerze oburzony. Derek oparł się na jego lędźwiach i zaczął zataczać wolne kręgi biodrami. Przymiażdżył prostatę węzłem i Stiles odpowiedział głośnym jękiem.

- Nienawidzę Cię. - westchnął Stiles. Derek mruknął aprobująco.

- Gdy węzeł zejdzie będziesz musiał spać tak. - powiedział Hale masując kciukami kość ogonową chłopaka.

- Spać jak? - zapytał Stiles próbując wygodniej ułożyć się, ale nie było takiej pozycji gdy klęczałeś; i kto pomyślałby że materac może być niewygodny w jakikolwiek sposób.

- Tak, pełny mojej spermy. - potwierdził wilkołak.

- Dereku Hale, jesteś chorym szczeniaczkiem. - odpowiedział Stiles.

- Podwiń pod siebie lewą nogę. Zmieniamy pozycję. - powiedział sucho Derek. Oparł się mocniej ramieniem przy lewej stronie chłopaka. Objął prawym ramieniem pas chłopaka i pociągnął go za sobą na bok. Tak było znacznie wygodniej.

- Musisz panować nad tym, prawda? Wystraszyłbyś kilka osób w ten sposób. - powiedział Stiles z nutą rozbawienia. Derek nic nie odpowiedział. Bardzo nie zdziwiło to Stilesa.

- Wszystkie wilkołaki tak mają czy tylko te urodzone? - zapytał Stiles skubiąc fragment prześcieradła. Nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Było wiele stron opisujących wszystkie możliwe scenariusze pierwszego razu, ale nikt nie pisał: _hej, utknąłem na fiucie na dwadzieścia minut. _Powinna być jakaś strona wsparcia dla tych od nieudanych stosunków z wilkołakami. Scott też nie był przyjacielem, że nie powiedział o tym że przybyło mu wybrzuszeń w okolicy krocza.

- Zdarzyło Ci się to już kiedyś? - zapytał chłopak podkładając kołdrę pod głowę. Derek masował go po brzuchu.

- To twoja wina. - mruknął Hale.

- Obwiniamy ofiarę? To niskie. - zaśmiał się Stiles. Hale mruknął przecząco. Masował brzuch chłopaka w powolne kręgi.

- Czemu to robisz? Czemu masujesz mnie? - zapytał nastolatek. Derek natychmiast zabrał dłoń z jego brzucha.

- Nie masz zamiaru mi nic powiedzieć? Mam chyba prawo wiedzieć czym to może się dla mnie skończyć. - jęknął Stiles niezadowolony. Derek przypasował zęby do rany na karku chłopaka.

- Świetnie, baw się tam gdy ja cierpię z niewiedzy. - warknął Stiles.

Węzeł zszedł po dwudziestu minutach i Stiles mógł odsunąć się od wilkołaka. Część nasienia wylała się z niego i utworzyła mokrą plamę na prześcieradle pod Stilesem. Cholera!

- Więc co teraz? - zapytał Stiles nad ramieniem. Derek usiadł na posłaniu.

- Nic. Możesz iść umyć się. - powiedział Hale i naciągnął spodnie na nagie ciało wstając z łóżka.

- Powiedziałeś że mam nie myć się. - odpowiedział Staliński podnosząc się na wyprostowanych ramionach. Derek potrząsnął głową.

- Nie chcesz w tym spać. Scott będzie Cię czuł. - powiedział Hale.

- Wcześniej mówiłeś-

- Nie ważne co mówiłem wcześniej. Nie przejmuj się tym. Wyszoruj się dobrze. - powiedział Derek i naciągnął koszulkę na siebie. Stiles złapał go za szlufki dżinsów i przyciągnął do siebie. Hale mógł uciec i nie rozmawiać ze Stilesem, ale nie zrobił tego. Spojrzał bez lęku na nastolatka.

- Powiedz o co chodzi? Jeśli wolisz żebym nie mył się to w porządku.

- Nie _wolę_ czy _chcę_ abyś się nie mył. Powinieneś umyć się. - odpowiedział Derek i zrobił krok w tył.

- A jeśli nie chcę? A jeśli chcę żeby Scotty czuł Cię na mnie? - mruknął Stiles z (miał nadzieję) ponętną miną.

- Dlaczego chciałbyś tego? - zapytał Derek wyraźnie rozbity. Stiles przewrócił oczami.

- Nieważne... - mruknął chłopak. Ścisnął pośladki żeby więcej nasienia nie wylało się na prześcieradło i nie wsiąkło w materac. Derek wyglądał jakby wyjątkowo mocno zastanawiał się nad tym co powiedział Stiles.

- Jesteś mi wciąż winny orgazm. - powiedział chłopak a Derek spojrzał na niego zdenerwowany.

- Zrobiliśmy to, żeby nie dopadły Cię smoki, czy inne pożerające dziewice dziwadła. - odpowiedział Hale. Zimny ciężar upadł do żołądka chłopaka. Jak mógł myśleć, że chodziło o coś więcej niż funkcjonalność? Derek zmarszczył brwi słysząc nierówne bicie serca chłopca.

- Myślałeś że-

- Przestań myśleć, Derek. Jesteś na to za ładny. - zaśmiał się drwiąco Stiles. - Wciąż wisisz mi orgazm.

Hale uniósł brew patrząc na Stilesa. Wyglądał na rozbitego.

- Mówiłem że to nie będzie coś stałego. - odpowiedział Derek.

- Dwa razy to nic stałego. - powiedział Staliński starając się brzmieć naturalnie. Derek przekrzywił głowę na bok. Może wilkołak nie do końca rozumiał ludzkich subtelności?

- Nie rozumiem Cię, ale dobrze. Skoro mówisz, że to będzie w porządku. - powiedział Derek. Stiles nie wiedział, że ze wszystkich istot wilkołak może być tak łatwowierny. Derek był jak szczeniak w przystojnym ciele.

- To byłoby uczciwe. - potwierdził chłopak z uśmiechem. Ktoś tak ładny nie powinien być tak naiwny. Derek Hale był jak dar od Boga.

- Dobrze. - odpowiedział Hale i założył buty na gołe stopy. Zostawi kilka ubrań u Stilesa. Uciekł przez okno bez żadnego pożegnania. Stiles zaśmiał się, gdy był pewien że Derek odszedł wystarczająco daleko aby nie słyszeć go.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek nie spodziewał się, że Stiles będzie szukał go. Ich seks nie był udany, delikatne mówiąc.

Specjalnie, może nie, Stiles sprawił, że wilk wziął górę nad Derekiem podczas stosunku: chłopak pozwalał gryźć się po karku i szyi, ulegle leżał pod Halem. Może sądził, że tak wilkołaki kochają się: zrzucają ludzką powłokę i pozwalają zwierzęciu wziąć górę? Derek nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiał seksu z wilkiem tuż pod skórą.

Problem był taki, że gdy dawało się zwierzęciu prowadzić, te nie chciało wycofać się aż nie zmęczył siebie, partnera i nie spełnił swojego ewolucyjnego obowiązku. Małym cudem było, że Derek nie spanikował, gdy zawiązał się ze Stilesem. Nie wiedział jak to stało się! Może to wina uzewnętrznienia wilka? To na pewno to. Wcześniej nawet nie widział, że (jak ujął to Stiles) jego penis miał własny proces zwilczenia.

Dobrze że Derek miał tak świetną kontrolę nad sobą i nie dał poznać po sobie że kompletnie nie miał pojęcia jak rozwiązać się z chłopakiem. I rzeczywiście po czasie węzeł zszedł. Nie potrzebował kopiącego, płaczącego i panikującego nastolatka na sobie. Technicznie pod sobą. Mógłby zrobić sobie krzywdę szarpiąc się na węźle.

Nastolatek nie wiedział, że seks z wilkiem był mało przyjemny dla człowieka: zwierze chciało dominować i zaznaczyć swoją pozycję, nie dawać przyjemność partnerowi. Nie to czego spodziewał się Stiles i nie tego chciał; wolałby zapewne coś w stylu licealnej miłostki.

Stiles pojawił się w nocy przed wypaloną ruiną domu Hale'ów. Derek stał między drzewami i patrzył na chłopaka wykonującego skomplikowany taniec przed drzwiami: krok w tył, w przód, przeniesienie ciężaru z nogi na nogę. Wilkołak czuł mieszankę zawstydzenia i podniecenia od nastolatka. Derek usiadł ostrożnie na masce jeepa patrząc jak chłopak przygląda się drzwiom jakby miały magicznie otworzyć się.

- Stiles? - zaczął Derek opierając stopę o zderzak samochodu. Chłopak podskoczył do pionu i obejrzał się za siebie. Derek nie rozumiał dlaczego nastolatek był tak skoczny; przecież już spali ze sobą.

- Ha! Cholera, przestraszyłeś mnie. - odpowiedział chłopak śmiejąc się zakłopotany. Derek obserwował go uważnie gdy ten zszedł z ganku; każda jego kończyna poruszała się w innym kierunku, jakby chłopak nie miał nad nimi kompletnie władzy.

- Co tu robisz Stiles? - zapytał Derek patrząc jak Staliński podchodzi bliżej i z każdym krokiem jego napięcie narasta.

- Podziwiam widoki. Szukam cię, a co sobie myślałeś? - odpowiedział Staliński stojąc z szeroko rozstawionymi nogami.

- Coś stało się Scottowi? - zapytał Derek, bo to jedyne co przyszło mu do głowy. Nastolatek spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

- Nie, Scott jest cały i zdrowy. Z Allison spędzają uroczo czas, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli. - odpowiedział Stiles ze złością. Wilkołak patrzył na niego nie do końca rozumiejąc subtelność, jeśli była tam jakakolwiek. uniósł brwi chcąc zapytać chłopaka o co dokładnie chodzi. Stiles przewrócił oczami i wyraźnie stracił cierpliwość do wilkołaka.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie dawałeś znaku życia przez dwa tygodnie? - zapytał Stiles patrząc na Dereka jakby ten miał uszkodzenie mózgu. Dwa tygodnie? Czas nie płynął tak samo dla wilkołaków, jak dla ludzi. Dlatego Derek będzie żył dwa razy dłużej niż żyłby jako człowiek. Ze Scottem będą żyć długo po tym jak Allison i Stiles umrą ze starości.

- Było spokojnie. - odpowiedział Hale bez mrugnięcia okiem. - Gdyby coś działo się to wiedziałbyś o tym.

_Ponieważ Scott nie umie zawiązać butów bez konsultacji z Tobą_. - pomyślał złośliwie Derek. Wszystko co wiedział McCall wiedział i Stiles.

Wilkołaki umiały wyczuć wzajemne zmartwienia i cierpienie, nawet jeśli nie byli stadem, a jedynie mieszkali na jednym terytorium. Zupełnie jakby łączyła ich magiczna więź czy tego chcieli czy nie. Gdyby Scott natknął się na coś nadnaturalnego Derek wiedziałby o tym i vice versa.

- Nie o to mi chodzi. - upierał się Stiles. Teraz Derek nie rozumiał go. Potrafił tylko pokręcić głową w odpowiedzi.

- Wiem że jesteś cholernie niezręczny towarzysko, ale nawet ty musisz wiedzieć, że to nieuprzejme przespać się z kimś i nie dawać znaku życia przez dwa tygodnie. - powiedział Staliński. Och, teraz Derek rozumiał. Dalej nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, ale wiedział dlaczego Stiles był zły.

- Masz zamiar przemówić? - zapytał zdenerwowany Stiles. Hale zmarszczył brwi.

- Po co przyszedłeś Stiles? - zapytał ponownie Derek bez cienia wyrzutu.

- Przespać się z tobą. Ponieważ nie wierzę, że to było wszystko na co Cię stać. - odpowiedział Stiles z jadem. Derek przekrzywił głowę na bok. Och nie! Stiles właśnie nie zasugerował wilkowi we wnętrzu Hale'a, że nie spisał się. Człowiek nie może wyzywać wilka!

- A może to było wszystko? Może ten wygląd to rekompensata, co? - zadrwił Stiles. Derek usłyszał groźny warkot i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to on sam warczy. Szedł powoli z maski auta. Nie mógł do końca wyprostować się. Chciał, ale instynkt kazał mu trzymać głowę nisko, stąpać na palcach, jakby ścigał ofiarę. Derek z całych sił starał się położyć pięty na ziemi, wyprostować się, ale Stiles nie zamykał się, drwił i kpił z wilka.

- Obiecywałeś mi tyle i nie dostarczyłeś w ogóle-

Zanim Stiles zdołał powiedzieć coś więcej, Derek wpadł nań całym ciężarem ciała i powalił ich obu na ziemię. Patrzył na zadowoloną twarz chłopka. On nie miał pojęcia co obudził w Dereku, że wilka nie można rozjuszać i oczekiwać że uspokoi się sam z siebie.

- Tak, świetnie-! - jęknął Stiles rozkładając nogi tak, aby Derek mieścił się między nimi wygodnie. Chłopak polizał wilkołaka po szyi i brodzie, i zamknął ich usta w głodnym, bezwstydnym pocałunku. Oderwał się po chwili nie czując zainteresowania ze strony wilka.

- Fantastycznie, Derek- - zaśmiał się Stiles i obnażył gardło. Hale oblizał kły widząc długą kolumnę bladej skóry. Długie palce Stilesa znalazły klamrę paska Dereka i rozpięły ją szybko. To samo tyczyło się guzika dżinsów. Stiles wsunął dłoń w spodnie Dereka. Ten patrzył nań zdziwiony. Cóż, chłopak chyba szukał śmierci.

- Zrobiłem odpowiednie badania-

Wilk nie mógł znieść głosu chłopca _mówiącego_. Derek bezmyślnie ugryzł Stilesa w odsłoniętą szyję. Nastolatek zawył z bólu. Jego głos jak niekończąca się mantra: będę już grzeczny, będę dobry, _grzecznydobrygrzeczny_- TWÓJ. To podobało się Hale'owi. Krew chłopaka zebrała się tuż pod skórą, tworząc wielki krwiak. Wilk chciał tej krwi, chciał żeby zaplamiła ziemię i wypełniała usta. Niecały centymetr skóry dzielił go od niej.

Derek spojrzał w dół jak Stiles rozpinał swoje spodnie i ściągnął z bokserkami do pół uda.

- Pozwól mi- - jęknął Stiles próbując obrócić się na ziemi. Wilkowi podobało się posłuszeństwo. Chłopak próbował odwrócić się na czworaka, ale Derek chciał móc patrzeć nań podczas stosunku, jak ten rozsypuje się na kawałki podczas orgazmu. Chłopak był dość mądry, aby to zrozumieć, gdy Derek jedynie warczał i wbił pazury w ramiona chłopaka, przyszpilając go do ziemi. Z trudem (w obecnej pozycji) ściągnął spodnie z jednej nogi, tak aby nic nie blokowało jego ruchów podczas stosunku. Uniósł kolana wyżej, aby dać wilkołakowi lepszy dostęp do siebie. Derek rozważał rozciągnięcie go przed stosunkiem, ale wilk nie miał ochoty na takie ceremoniały. Hale próbował wejść w nastolatka, ale nie mógł trafić. Chciał sięgnąć dłonią, ale wilk musiał trzymać pazury wbite w ramiona chłopaka, jakby ten miał uciec.

- Świetnie Ci idzie- - westchnął z głębi piersi Stiles. Zabrał dłoń z piersi Hale'a i zsunął między nich. Zarzucił jedną nogę na biodra Dereka i zahaczył o tyłek. Cholera, miał niesamowicie długie nogi. Złapał członek Dereka i pokierował w siebie. Wilkołak na chwilę odzyskał kontakt z człowiekiem gdy poczuł że Stiles był wilgotny od żelu i rozciągnięty. Och, taki dobry kochanek.

_Gotowy dla mnie_. - pomyślał Derek; może powiedział? Już sam nie wiedział. Stiles zaśmiał się bez tchu. Miał w sobie dużo pozytywnej energii, nie był tak spięty jak za pierwszym razem.

- Bardzo dobrze- Świetnie- - wyjęczał nastolatek, gdy Derek wszedł w niego do końca. Tym razem poszło dużo łatwiej. Wilkołak trzymał biodra człowieka nad ziemią, gdy wbijał się weń prawie tracąc panowanie nad sobą. Chłopak miał szeroko otwarte usta i mocno zamknięte oczy. Hale ugryzł go przez bluzę i koszulkę w pierś, ale nawet nie dotknął skóry; wszystko co miał to usta pełne materiału.

- Zawiążesz mnie? - zapytał Stiles łapiąc wilkołaka za kark wielką dłonią.

Z daleka, przy innych chłopcach, nastolatek wyglądał niezręcznie: chude, długie kończyny, kompletny brak opanowania, ale gdy podszedłeś dość blisko okazywało się, że ten chudy, ciamajdowaty nastolatek wypełniał każdy fragment przestrzeni. Stiles był wysoki, dziecięcy tłuszcz wypierały już mięśnie, szerokie ramiona sportowca. Zaczynał też nosić się inaczej: miał więcej pewności siebie, trzymał głowę wyżej, prostując się do pełnej wysokości. Wciąż garbił się przy Scotcie, bo ten był niższy od Stalińskiego i ten nie chciał górować nad przyjacielem.

Nagle okazało się, że między ramionami Dereka nie było dość miejsca dla Stilesa. Kate była drobna, bardzo szczupła, i gdy wilkołak obejmował ją, miał wrażenie że jej tam nie było: jakby była tak cienka i wiotka że mogłaby rozpłynąć się, jakby obejmował powietrze. Stiles był wszędzie. Nie było niczego poza nim.

- Dalej, Derek- dalej-! Zawiąż mnie! - jęknął głośno nastolatek i zarzucił drugą nogę na Dereka, ściskając jego pas mocno, aby móc utrzymać gołą skórę z dala od ziemi.

- Nie zasługujesz- - warknął nisko Derek. Stiles zaskamlał.

- Błagam, będę dobry. Taki dobry- Nie uwierzysz-! - załkał żałośnie chłopak drapiąc ramiona wilkołaka. Jego entuzjazm był niesamowity, zważywszy że żwir i ściółka wbijały się mu w plecy.

- Nie byłeś zadowolony z ostatniego razu. - warknął nisko Derek, objął Stilesa pod tyłkiem, aby mieć wygodniejszy punkt podparcia. Cały ciężar ciała chłopaka był oparty na barkach.

- Nie jestem- byłeś okropny- - wyjęczał z trudem Stiles. Derek czuł jak wilk znowu wypływa pod skórę, chcąc odpowiedzieć na wyzwanie nastolatka. Jedną ręką złapał chłopka pod kolano i podciągnął go wyżej, aby zahaczył jedną nogę o ramię Dereka. Stiles z trudem przemieścił się: tylko jego łydka była oparta o obojczyk Hale'a, ale dzięki temu wilkołak nie musiał trzymać jego ciężaru i mógł oprzeć się dłonie na ziemi, obok głowy Stilesa, aby odciążyć kolana.

- Nie denerwuj mnie... - wysapał Derek i przeniósł ciężar na ramiona, wbijając się głęboko w chłopaka. Stiles odrzucił głowę do tyłu i obniżył szyję z już pokaźnym krwiakiem.

- Nie zawiążę się z tobą, jeśli będziesz mnie denerwował. - Derek starał się, naprawdę starał brzmieć sensownie. Chłopak poruszył się spazmatycznie. Wilkołak był zadowolony z kochanka. Stiles zaczął drżeć na całym ciele.

- Proszę... Proszę... Proszę! - krzyknął chłopak zaciskając wielkie dłonie na ramionach Hale'a. Doszedł na swój brzuch, a co za tym idzie ubranie. Miał niesamowitą minę, taką błogą i niewinną, absolutnie szczerą i otwartą.

- Dalej, Derek… - westchnął wykończony Stiles. Ślina ciekła mu z ust i w stronę ziemi. - Zawiąż mnie- Zapłodnij mnie!

Wilk zawył we wnętrzu Hale'a. Stiles pachniał jak wzięta suka i należał do Dereka. Całe ciało wilkołaka zmieniło się w ciasny węzeł nerwów i instynktów, ale choć bardzo chciał to nie mógł zawiązać Stilesa. Dalej był nań obrażony za drwienie z ich ostatniego stosunku.

- Tak, tak... Tak! - jęczał Stiles, jak suka która spełniła swoją powinność. Patrzył w niebo nad nimi z taką miłością, jakby widział tam Boga. Derek opadł na chłopaka ze zmęczenia.

- Auł, Derek! Żwir. - warknął Stiles. Hale uniósł się na czworaka. Zszedł ze chłopaka i przysiadł na piętach. Nastolatek rozciągnął drętwe kończyny. Po kilku próbach wciągnął spodnie na tyłek. Upadł na plecy i oddychał ciężko.

- Świetnie! Byłeś świetny. To było świetne. Oficjalnie zwracam Ci przywileje pukania Stilesa. - westchnął chłopak nie odrywając wzroku od nocnego nieba. Derek poprawił na sobie spodnie i zapiął się. Ubranie było przesiąknięte potem i zapachem Stilesa.

- Nie sądziłem, że mówisz poważnie, gdy odbierałeś mi je. - powiedział Derek przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Staliński spojrzał na niego skonfundowany a potem jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. To niemożliwe, aby człowiek miał tak wielkie usta. Prawdopodobnie był jedną z niewielu osób, które mógłby wsadzić całe jabłko do ust i wyjąć je bez interwencji chirurga.

- Jak mogłem żyć bez seksu?! - jęknął Stiles w niebo. - Oficjalnie wybaczam Scottowi, że porzuca mnie, aby spędzać czas z Allison. Byłbym złym przyjacielem odbierając mu seks. Seks jest świetny! Musimy robić to częściej.

- Co z Lidią? - zapytał Derek. Nie powinien mieszkać się w bliższe kontakty ze Stilesem. Już miał kartotekę; nie musi dodawać zarzutu seksu z nieletnim.

- Niech idzie do diabła. - powiedział Stiles i uniósł się na ramionach. Miał przerażoną minę.

- Nie słyszałeś tego! Uwielbiam Lidię, naprawdę, ale jest taką dziecinną suką czasami. - westchnął Stiles. - Lubię ją, ale im lepiej ją poznaję tym mniej ją kocham.

- Twój związek z Lidią mnie nie obchodzi. - odpowiedział Derek. Rzeczywiście, jako człowieka, nie obchodziło go co Stiles czuje do Lidii. Wilk chciał rozszarpać Stilesa za to, że _spojrzał_ w stronę kogoś innego. Tak, zwierze w Dereku chciał zrujnować chłopaka, przyćmić wszystkich przyszłych kochanków Stilesa.

- Mam takie pytanie. Ważne pytanie, wiesz… Scotty trochę dostaje kłów i pazurów, gdy widzi jak ktoś przystawia się do Allison... - zaczął niepewnie Stiles. Dużo przy tym gestykulował. Hale przekrzywił głowę uważnie słuchając go i obserwując długie place.

- Wiem że nie mam dużych szans na zainteresowanie ludzi, ale nie chce żebyś wyskakiwał z ciemnych kątów na niczego niespodziewających się cywilów. - powiedział Stiles. Derek uważnie obserwował zakłopotanie i zażenowanie na twarzy nastolatka, jak krwisty rumieniec wylewa się mu na twarz.

Chłopak zawsze gestykulował tak żwawo, mówił tak szybko, że Derek musiał mocno skupić się, aby nadążyć za każdą zmianą tempa i tembru głosu, aby wychwycić kłamstwo, zdenerwowanie. Trudno we wszystkich gestach nastolatka, wszystkich spazmatycznych drżeniach jego postury znaleźć coś przydatnego, coś co mówiło jednoznacznie: to prawda lub okłamuję Cię.

Jak ktoś tak ekspresyjny może być taką zagadką?

- Nie będę. - odpowiedział Derek z rozwagą. Zastanawiał się czy wciąż rozmawiali o tym samym.

- Czyli wiązanie mnie nie ma znaczenia? - zapytał Stiles. Wydawało się, że pytanie nie miało drugiego dna. - - bo wiesz, czytałem że to coś specjalnego.

- Bzdury, tak jest zbudowany członek wilkołaka. Nie mogę odbyć stosunku bez zawiązywania człowieka. - Oczywiście fakt że odbywał stosunek zwilczały to inna sprawa. Sądził że miało to związek z zaufaniem. Wilkołaki nie odbywały stosunków z ludźmi, często ze sobą nawzajem, zwilczali, bo była to (mimo całej wilkołaczej siły) dość wrażliwa pozycja.

- Aha, bo Scott mówił, że nie- wiesz, Allison. Pewnie ześwirowałaby! Rany, ja ześwirowałem. - zaśmiał się nerwowo Stiles. Derek przyglądał się mu uważnie z przekrzywioną głową.

- Scott mówi, że ma ten- _umm_- węzeł, tylko kiedy jest zwilczały. To znaczy, że możesz uprawiać seks bez tego- - Stiles zrobił spazmatyczny ruch dłonią dookoła swojej twarzy. - Umm- bez wilka na wierzchu. Bez urazy, ale on jest paskudny w chuj.

Oczywiście że Stiles rozmawiał o tym ze Scottem. Derek powinien spodziewać się niedługo wizyty Argentów. Zapewne będą chcieli porozmawiać z nim na temat wiązania się z szesnastolatkiem; a przez _rozmawiać_ rozumiał torturować do nieprzytomności.

- Nie przychodź już. - odpowiedział Derek. Stiles spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem i bólem.

- Nie no, nie jesteś tak paskudny, cały zwilczały. Tylko pomyślałem, że skoro jest taka opcja… - zaśmiał się nerwowo nastolatek.

- Nie. - odpowiedział Derek, ponieważ nie obchodziło go co chciał powiedzieć Stiles.

- Znowu wracamy do monosylab? Nie, co, Derek? - rzucił z frustracją Staliński.

- Nie, nie będę spał z Tobą. - odpowiedział Hale. Staliński usiadł po turecku na ziemi.

- Dlaczego? Sądziłem że obaj mamy ubaw. - powiedział Stiles zraniony do żywego.

- Scott wie, więc Allison wie. Alisson wie-

- I jej szalona rodzinka prędzej czy później dowie się. - westchnął z zawodem Stiles. - Nie powiedziałem przecież Scottowi, że spałem z tobą. Sądził że pytam, bo jestem ciekawski, pytam go o wiele dziwnych rzeczy odkąd jest wilkołakiem i mam spaczony umysł.

- To pasowałoby. - powiedział Derek. Nie miał za złe Stilesowi, że rozmawiał ze Scottem. Hale sam był sobie winny.

- Nie gniewaj się- cholera, przecież nie chciałem żebyś- nie wiedziałem- - bełkotał Staliński z nerwów.

- To nie ma znaczenia. - powiedział Derek wstając z ziemi. - Znajdź kogoś w swoim wieku.

Derek siedział w ciemnym zakurzonym salonie rudery domu rodzinnego i nasłuchiwał silnik jeepa gdy Stiles odjeżdżał w stronę miasta.


	5. Chapter 5

Witajcie!

Nie mam pojęcia jak jestem prawdziwa. Ten rozdział wyszedł długi jak opowiadanie samo w sobie. Przygotujcie się na fabułę

Wciąż próbuje wytrząsnąć z siebie resztki potrzeby napisania porno graniczącego z zoofilią. Nie oceniajcie mnie jeszcze. Tak więc będzie tu (nie znam polskiego odpowiednika) _knotting porn _(￣ω￣)

Wiem, wiem, jestem obrzydliwa, sprośna i powinno się mi odciąć dostęp do Internetu. Już to słyszałam ╮ (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.) ╭

Jest specjalne miejsce dla mnie w piekle i zabieram Was wszystkich ze sobą 〜(￣▽￣〜)

* * *

Rozdział 5

Stiles był smutny i rozżalony. Stracił dziewictwo z facetem, który nie chciał go znać. Jakże pasujące do reszty jego życia: zabiera Scotta do lasu i ten zostaje ugryziony przez wilkołaka, zdobywa dziewczynę i miejsce w pierwszym składzie. Stiles… Stiles został w tyle.

- Hej, tato- Co robisz w domu tak wcześnie? - jęknął niepewnie Stiles kiedy zobaczył ojca w salonie. Nie powinien mieć podwójnej zmiany?

- Gdzie byłeś? I nie mów, że u Scotta, bo właśnie przyszedł do Ciebie i czeka w pokoju. - powiedział ojciec surowo. Stiles mógł tylko zwiesić głowę. Nie powie ojcu, że był w lesie, w posiadłości Hale'ów.

- Świetnie, nie mów! Oddaj kluczyki od auta. - odpowiedział tata. Stiles niepewnie zagrzebał w kieszeni bluzy i wyciągnął kluczyki od Betsy. Jedyne na co ojciec mógł dać mu szlaban to auto. Przy godzinach pracy jakie miał nie mógł przypilnować aby Stiles nie oglądał telewizji lub nie grał na konsoli.

- Nie wiem co się z tobą dzieje. - westchnął zrezygnowany ojciec biorąc kluczyki od jeepa. Schował je do kieszeni. Poszedł w stronę drzwi.

- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał zdenerwowany Stiles. Bał się, że ojciec będzie próbował wyśledzić jego ruchy wstecz: że dowie się że spał z Derekiem.

- Do pracy. Wpadłem tylko na chwile żeby sprawdzić czy nie podpaliłeś domu. - westchnął z rezygnacją ojciec. - Widocznie miałem dobre przeczycie.

- Tato-! Przysięgam, wyszedłem tylko na chwilę. - powiedział Stiles. Nie chciał nawet żeby ojciec oddał mu kluczyków do auta, tylko żeby nie gniewał się. Chłopak spojrzał na zegarek.

- Nie było mnie może godzinę, i to max! Tato, przysięgam. - jęknął żałośnie Stiles.

- Nie odzyskasz kluczyków. - odpowiedział groźnie tata.

- Nie chce, tylko nie gniewaj się. - powiedział chłopak. Ojciec westchnął ciężko.

- Wrócę rano. - odpowiedział ojciec i wyszedł z domu. Stiles stał w ciemnym salonie. Derek go spławił. Ojciec go spławił. Pewnie, dlaczego nie?

- Sorry że Cię wsypałem. - powiedział Scott ze szczytu schodów. Zmarszczył nos i zasłonił usta dłonią jakby poczuł coś niesamowicie obrzydliwego. - O stary, gdzie byłeś? Śmierdzisz.

- Dzięki, Scott. - odpowiedział z krzywym uśmiechem Stiles. - Po co przyszedłeś?

- Po notatki z chemii. Jezu, aż oczy mi łzawią. Co to za zapach? - powiedział McCall łykając powietrza ustami.

- Nic nie czuję, stary. - odrzucił Stiles idealnie płasko. - Weź zeszyt i idź, co? Nie mam ochoty na towarzystwo.

- Okej, tak będzie lepiej. - jęknął Scott próbując oddychać jak najmniej. - Pogadamy jutro, jak umyjesz się sto pięćdziesiąt razy.

- Dzięki za to, kolego. - odpowiedział Stiles z bardzo krzywym uśmiechem. McCall uciekł do pokoju przyjaciela po zeszyt i na pewno wyjdzie oknem.

Stiles nie wiedział czemu tak źle pachniał dla Scotta. Czy pachniał też źle dla Dereka, dlatego ten pozbył się go tak szybko?

Nareszcie - nareszcie! - Stiles miał udany seks i oczywiście musiał być on jego ostatnim. Ponieważ najwyraźniej śmierdzi okropnie, gdy doświadczy wspaniałego seksu. Zaufajcie Stilesowi, aby był żywym odstraszaczem na przystojnych, mających za nic prawo, wilkołaków. Oczywiście, że tak! Takie było życie Stilesa.

Był tak nieszczęśliwy z powodu Dereka, że snuł się przez kolejne dni jak cień za Scottem, nie mając naprawdę ochoty na nic. Nikt nawet nie zauważył, że coś zmieniło się w nim, trochę zwiędło. Scott był zbyt zajęty ssaniem twarzy Allison, walczeniem z Jacksonem przed drużyną, aby przejmować się Stilesem.

Z zaćmy obudziła go dziewczyna, która właściwie chciała umówić się z nim do kina. Nie była ładna i pewna siebie jak Lidia. Nie miał czarującej osobowości jak Allison. Tak naprawdę była dość nudna i wydawała się nie mieć charakteru. Stiles naprawdę nie powinien obiecywać sobie wiele. Mówimy o dziewczynie, która zainteresowała się nim. Miała na imię Jessica; nawet jej imię było nudne.

Zajęło im dwa tygodnie odrabiana lekcji i uczenia się do testów, aby w końcu zacząć ssać swoje twarze. Scott był bardzo szczęśliwy, że Stiles znalazł sobie kogoś; nawet jeśli ten ktoś był obniżeniem standardów.

Kolejny tydzień ssania twarzy i nudnych randek, i poszli do łóżka. Ojciec był akurat w pracy, Scott miętosił się z Allison, Derek… Kogo obchodzi Derek?! Na pewno nie Stilesa!

Dziewczyna nie chciała dawać dotykać się zbyt poufale i nalegała żeby przeszedł do rzeczy, bez pieszczot. Przez cały stosunek oboje byli cicho. Jessica leżała prawie bez ruchu pod Stilesem. Czasami poprawiała włosy, gdy chłopak przycisnął je ręką.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała kompletnie płasko dziewczyna podczas stosunku.

- _Umm_- Tak- Pewnie. _Świetnie_. - odpowiedział Stiles zaskoczony jak łatwa była komunikacja między nimi. Gdy spał z Derekiem nie mógł wykrztusić słowa, nie miał kompletnie kontroli nad kończynami, spazmował jak szalony.

Może Jessica była po prostu cicha? Nie każdy musi krzyczeć się jakby egzorcyzmowano z niego demona, prawda? Różni ludzie, różne anatomie…

Było inaczej, bo ona była dziewczyną. Tak, to na pewno to. Musi być inaczej na dostarczającym końcu członka.

Stiles nie mógł być w tym zbyt dobry, jeśli dziewczyna była taka cicha.

Skończyli w wyjątkowej ciszy. Byli dla siebie uprzejmi po wszystkim. Było dziwne.

- To było miłe. - powiedziała Jessica zakładając na siebie koszulkę. Nie miała się czego wstydzić. Miała ładne piersi. - Bardzo ciche.

Stiles zaśmiał się nerwowo. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ponętnie i położyła obok Stilesa.

- Możemy spróbować później być bardziej wokalni. - powiedziała z fałszywą pewnością siebie dziewczyna i dotknęła czubka jego nosa.

Stiles nie powinien denerwować się, obwiniać się. Przecież jego pierwszy raz z Derekiem też był bardzo zły, bardzo dziwny i Stiles nawet nie doszedł. Kolejny był jak eksplozja ekstazy.

Tydzień później i trzy kolejne stosunki było lepiej. Był postęp. Były dźwięki. Jessica wciąż nie chciała dawać obłapiać się i ich rozmowy i randki były dość nudne, ale Stiles brał co dawali i nie wybrzydzał. Od ostatnich miesięcy to było najnormalniejsze co spotkało go.

Trzy miesiące temu Stiles byłby szczęśliwy, że jakakolwiek dziewczyna zagadała do niego. Teraz „normalne" wydawało się nudne i drętwe. Chciał polować na nadnaturalne istoty a nie gadać o ostatnim Iron Manie!

- I pomyślałam, że mogli-

Jessica patrzyła w stronę okna. Stiles podniósł się ze swojej pozycji leżącej.

Derek. Świetnie, dlaczego nie? Stiles nie miał się czego wstydzić. Dziewczyna patrzyła zdezorientowana na Hale'a.

- Czego chcesz? - zapytał Stiles nie przemieszczając się o milimetr. Derek nic nie odpowiedział. Miał to zaczepne spojrzenie. Zerknął na Jessice i wrócił spojrzeniem do Stilesa.

- Jess, idź po coś do picia, co? - powiedział Stiles patrząc z wymuszonym uczuciem na dziewczynę. Ta podniosła się z łóżka i otaksowała Dereka spojrzeniem jeszcze raz. Wyszła powoli z pokoju.

- Czego chciałeś? - zapytał ponownie Staliński.

- Ona wciąż stoi za drzwiami. - odpowiedział Derek. Na korytarzu zapanowało zamieszanie świadczące o tym że Jessica została przyłapana na gorącym uczynku.

Stiles postanowił, że trzeci raz nie będzie pytał.

- Nimfy zalęgły się w jeziorze. - poinformował Derek idealnie płaskim głosem.

- O, dzięki Bogu! - krzyknął z ekstazą Stiles. Hale uniósł wysoko brwi. - To znaczy, to do bani, ale sądziłem, że oszaleję z nudów. Jak raz walczysz z nadnaturalnymi stworzeniami nie do końca możesz wrócić do gier i komiksów, rozumiesz?

Derek rzucił mu znaczące spojrzenie, dając do zrozumienia, że zabawianie Stilesa nie było jego priorytetem. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

- Nimfy. - powtórzył Derek jakby miało to cokolwiek klarować i wyszedł oknem.

- Kto to był? - zapytała Jessica wracając do pokoju z pustymi rękoma.

- Derek, nie jest zbyt rozmowny. - powiedział Stiles z wąskim uśmiechem. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała krótkim '_aha_' i położyła się na łóżku obok Stilesa.

Tej nocy Jessica była bardzo żywotna, bardzo niezaspokojona i agresywna podczas seksu, co było świetne, gdyby nie to że przez cały czas myślała o Dereku. Nie szkodzi, Stiles też myślał o Hale'u.

Jessica spała a Stiles podszedł do komputera i zaczął przeszukiwać Internet pod kątem artykułów o nimfach wodnych. Byłoby łatwiej gdyby nie było ich tyle rodzajów!

- Jess, wstawaj. Mój tata będzie niedługo. - powiedział głośno Stiles. Dziewczyna obróciła się na łóżku i nie wstawała.

- Wstawaj, albo rób marsz wstydu przed moim ojcem. - powiedział Stiles. Było mu obojętne czy ojciec przyłapie go z Jessicą czy nie.

- Która godzina? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Piąta trzydzieści. - odpowiedział Stiles nie odrywając spojrzenia od komputera. Jessica wstała i wciągnęła spodnie na tyłek.

- Widzimy się w szkole? - zapytała dziewczyna z nadzieją.

- Pewnie. - odpowiedział Stiles bez odrywania wzroku od komputera. Jessica wyszła z westchnieniem zawodu. Stiles nie miał czasu przejmować się nią. Pomachał dłonią długo po tym jak dziewczyna opuściła pokój.

Dwa dni później Stiles przegląda ze Scottem notatki na temat nimf wodnych: od syren do rusałek.

- Widziałeś właściwie jak wyglądały te nimfy? - zapytał Scott przewracając strony.

- Nie, Derek mi o nich powiedział. - powiedział Stiles oglądając obrazy Nereid; w mitologii greckiej córki Posejdona. Tekst znał na pamięć.

- Czekaj, zawołam go. - westchnął Scott. Wychylił się przez okno i zawył długie '_a-uuuu_!'. Odpowiedziały mu wszystkie psy w okolicy szczekaniem i ujadaniem, jakby poznawały, że to wyje drapieżnik większy niż one.

- Zawołam go? Do tego służą telefony, kolego. - powiedział Staliński bez humoru.

- Tak jest szybciej. - odpowiedział z niewinnym uśmiechem Scott.

Wilkołaki… Scott i Derek mieli tę więź, jak tajemne uściski dłoni i wewnętrzne żarty między dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Gdy McCall stał się wilkołakiem z Hale'm zostali natychmiast braćmi, jak żołnierze. Mieli połączenie jakie Stiles nigdy nie będzie miał z żadnym z nich.

Derek wszedł przez okno po dziesięciu minutach z niezadowoloną miną. Stiles podniósł wzrok znad kartki.

- Hej, jak wyglądały te nimfy z jeziora? - zapytał McCall z wąskim uśmiechem.

- Jak kobieta. - odpowiedział Hale.

- Więc odpadają węże, konie i faceci. - odpowiedział Scott przesuwając część notatek do pudełka „_NIE_".

- Wszystkie części były ludzkie? Miała nogi? - zapytał Stiles patrząc na rysunek syreny.

- Tak. - odpowiedział Derek.

- Ładna? - zapytał Scott z szerokim uśmiechem. Hale nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z takiego pytania.

- To istotne. - nalegał McCall.

- Tak. - pokiwał głową Derek nie zdradzając żadnych emocji.

- No nie jest dobrze. Większość tego rodzaju nimf nie da się zabić, ani przegonić. - powiedział Stiles obracając w palcach długopis. - Dobra wiadomość jest taka że wezmą co, kogo w tym przypadku chcą i pójdą precz.

- Świetnie, ale kogo one chcą? - odrzucił Scott i uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy.

- Legendy mówią, że porywają mężczyzn. - westchnął z rezygnacją Stiles.

- Cudownie, porwą kogoś i odpłyną? - warknął niezadowolony McCall nie mogąc znieść, że komuś mogłaby stać się krzywda przez nadnaturalne dziwadło.

- Utopią. Większość z nich to zdradzone kobiety szukające zemsty zza grobu. - sprostował Stiles. Scott zamrugał intensywnie.

- Nie poświęcimy kogoś, aby odeszły! - rzucił wściekłe McCall. - Może uda nam nastraszyć się je? Jak smoka? Pokażemy im, że nie mają czego szukać w Beacon.

- To nimfy, Scott. Nie mają powłoki cielesnej póki nie żerują. - rzucił Stiles. Zrobił wielkie oczy i spojrzał na Dereka.

- Co? - zapytał Hale z mieszaniną gniewu i złośliwości.

- Widziałeś je? Te nimfy tak? - zapytał nagląco Stiles. Derek uniósł brew i zapytał bez emocji:

- I co z tego?

- Nimfy najczęściej koncentrują się na przystojnych, młodych kawalerach. - odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Staliński. Scott zrobił zaskoczoną minę, układając usta w małe „O".

- Nie będę przyjętą dla żądnych zemsty duchów. - odpowiedział Derek bez zainteresowania.

- Ktoś musi! Ja byłem przyjętą na smoka. - odrzucił Stiles machając dłońmi w powietrzu.

- Ty pozwoliłeś złapać się smokowi. - poprawił Hale. Stiles rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Scott przemieścił się tak aby siedzieć między nimi.

- Będziemy Cię osłaniać. - zapewnił Scott z miną szczeniaka.

- Tak, to mnie uspokoiło. - odpowiedział z kpiną Hale. Stiles przewrócił oczami.

- Nie możemy ich zranić, jeśli nie pojawią się. Nie możemy chodzić wokoło jeziora dzień i noc czekając aż rzucą się cywila nieświadomego ich istnienia. - rzucił zły Staliński. - Weź się w garść, Hale.

Derek zmarszczył się z niesmakiem. Wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jak zwykle sądził, że łypanie na kogoś było konwersacją samą w sobie. Najdziwniejsze, że jego przekaz niewerbalny był lepszy niż właściwe słowa, do których Derek miał wyraźnie mocny wstręt.

- Spokojnie Stiles, możemy iść we dwóch. Też jesteśmy chłopakami. Może będziemy wystarczyć? - odpowiedział z ostrożnym uśmiechem Scott. Derek przewrócił oczami za jego plecami. Miał minę, którą dało opisać się jedynie jako: _jak __**TO**__ stało się moim życiem?_

- Nie. - rzucił Derek z dramatycznym westchnieniem. Scott i Stiles spojrzeli na niego nie do końca rozumiejąc czego „nie" tyczyło się.

- Nie jak „nie, nie będą nas chciały"?

- Nie, idioto. Nie pójdziecie sami. - burknął Derek. Zaczynał budować zdania: to był albo bardzo dobry, albo bardzo zły znak. Stiles uśmiechnął się złośliwe na te słowa. Och, marudołak martwi się o nich. Scott uśmiechnął się szeroko. Derek przewrócił oczami.

- Jedno słowo i wrzucę Cię do jeziora z kamieniem przywiązanym do szyi. - warknął groźnie Derek w stronę Scotta a chłopcy uśmiechnęli się szerzej. Hale był taki słodki, gdy próbował być groźny.

- Możemy iść teraz? Muszę być przed siódmą rano w domu. - zapytał Stiles. Jego tata będzie w domu o ósmej a Stiles wolałby nie przywitać go mokry, albo zakrwawiony. No i chciałby złapać jeszcze kilka godzin snu.

Wyprawa nad jezioro nie była taka przerażająca, jeśli nie przerażają kogoś akweny wypełnione żądnymi krwi nimfami. Ludzie nadali im niegroźną nazwę, że myślisz o nagich dziewczynach, „Małej Syrence" Disney'a i dzwoneczku z „Piotrusia Pana". W większości były piękne do momentu zwabienia mężczyzny do wody. Potem zrzucały powłokę i przypominały topielice, częściowo zwierzęta: miały pazury, usta wypełnione kłami, jak rekiny lub piranie, łuskę, martwe, pokryte bielmem oczy.

Stiles usłyszał krzyk Scotta z innej strony jeziora. Zaczął biec w stronę przyjaciela.

- Scott! Scotty! - krzyczał Stiles okrążając jezioro. Święcił na taflę wody latarką, ale niczego nie widział. Woda blisko brzegu była zmącona.

- Scott? - Stiles nie widział niczego. Czy nimfy porwały go albo Dereka? Świecił po zmarszczonej wodzie, krzycząc wciąż imię przyjaciela.

- Scott! Scott! - krzyknął Stiles i wszedł po kolana do wody. Woda zabulgotała wściekle jakie dziesięć metrów na lewo. Scott wynurzył się z okrzykiem bólu i paniki.

- Wyjdź z wody! - krzyknął McCall, gdy spostrzegł przyjaciela. Zanurkował pod wodę. Stiles nie przemieścił się ani o centymetr. Czuł się taki bezużyteczny.

Stiles odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Scott ponownie wynurzył się z wody, tym razem z Derekiem. Zaczął z całej siły płynąć w stronę brzegu. Stiles wszedł po pas do wody.

Derek był nieprzytomny. O rany, nimfy musiały go złapać!

- Szybciej, z wody! - krzyknął bez tchu Scott. Złapali Dereka pod ramiona i wyciągnęli na brzeg. Rzucili na ziemię i odwrócili na plecy.

- Nie oddycha! Dlaczego nie oddycha?! Co stało się? Czemu nie oddycha?! - krzyknął Stiles przytupując z nogi na nogę, czują jak woda wylewa mu się z butów.

- Nimfa wciągnęła go pod wodę! - krzyknął Scott pochylając się nad twarzą Hale'a nasłuchując jego oddechu. Odchylił głowę Dereka w tył i wdmuchał mu powietrze do płuc.

- Dalej, musisz to odkrztusić. - westchnął McCall. - Stiles, zrób mu masaż! Rusz się!

Stiles padł na kolana przy boku Dereka i z całych sił nacisnął na klatkę piersiową Hale'a kilkakrotnie. Odchylił się w tył i Scott wdmuchnął powietrze do ust Dereka.

- Czemu nie goi się? - zapytał Stiles naciskając ponownie na pierś Dereka.

- Nie uzdrowi się, jeśli ma płuca pełne wody. - westchnął Scott. Ponownie przyłożył usta do Hale'a.

Za trzecim razem w końcu udało się im zmusić Dereka do odkrztuszenia wody. Scott objął go pod ramionami i pomógł usiąść.

- Już- Już. Świetnie. - odpowiedział McCall gładząc uspokajające kręgi na plecach Dereka.

- Wynoś się! - krzyknął Derek w stronę Stilesa. Jego oczy błysnęły błękitem.

- Idź do domu, Stiles! Ja pomogę. - krzyknął desperacko Scott pomagając Hale'owi wstać na nogi.

- Chce pomóc. - odpowiedział Stiles. Derek coś wymamrotał.

- Nie możesz pomóc. Derek może Cię zaatakować. - nalegał Scott i odeszli z Derekiem w głąb lasu, zostawiając Stilesa w tyle. Ten stał jak nieudacznik patrząc w ciemność.

Scott miał nowego brata.

Stiles usłyszał wycie niedaleko i nie mógł poznać czy to Scott czy Derek. Pobiegł do auta i wyciągnął koc z tylnego siedzenia. Ruszył w stronę z której dobiegało wycie. Scott siedział pod drzewem z Derekiem.

- Stiles, nie! - krzyknął Scott z oddali. Jego oczy skrzyły się złotem. Derek zacisnął zęby na naramienniku McCalla.

- Zamarzniecie tutaj. Przyniosłem wam koc. - powiedział nieśmiało Staliński. Scott spojrzał nań ze wściekłością.

- Jestem grzeczny. Zero zagrożenia. - odpowiedział Stiles podnosząc dłonie do góry. Wziął koc pod pachę i podszedł bliżej. Derek zacisnął zęby mocniej na McCallu rozrywając ciało. Krew przesączyła się przez bluzę Scotta. Ten zasyczał wściekle z bólu.

- Widzę stąd dom. Potrzebujecie schronienia przed wiatrem. Idźcie tam. - powiedział Stiles. Scott z trudem podniósł się z Derekiem uczepionym zębami jego ramienia.

- Połóż koc na ziemi i idź do domu. Nie wracaj. - warknął Scott. Sięgnął za siebie i pogłaskał Dereka po włosach. - W porządku. Idziemy do jamy.

Stiles położył koc na ziemi i zaczął cofać się. Widział jak McCall podnosi koc i idzie w stronę rudery Hale'ów z Derekiem na ramieniu.

Staliński pojechał do domu. Ciekawe jak Scott chce pomóc Derekowi? Będzie z nim siedział całą noc? Oby nie zrobili sobie wzajemnie krzywdy.

Dojechał do domu po półgodzinie. Ściągnął z siebie wszystkie mokre ubrania w przedpokoju i zaniósł je na górę. Wrzucił ubranie do pralki na krótki program. Wyciągnął sznurówki z butów i wystawił mokre trampki za okno swojego pokoju, aby wyschły.

Stiles wszedł pod ciepły prysznic. Noc nad jeziorem wydawała się snem, jakby przydarzyła się komu innemu. Scott wciąż siedział z Derekiem w domu Hale'ów.

Nie mógł spać w nocy i przewracał się z boku na bok. Myślał bez przerwy czy Derek i Scott nie rozszarpią się.

/Idziesz spać? Widzimy się jutro na długiej przerwie?/ zapytała przez smsa Jessica. Stiles zapomniał, że miał ją.

/Właściwie to muszę gdzieś iść./ odpisał jej chłopak. Chciał w porze obiadu iść do domu Hale'ów i zobaczyć jak Derek trzyma się.

/Och, szkoda :(/odpisała dziewczyna. Po chwili dopisała:

/Ja idę spać. Nie siedź za długo, nawet „DLA NAUKI!" Dobranoc ;*/ napisała Jessica. Stiles uśmiechnął się do telefonu. Odpisał coś równie słodkiego dziewczynie. Zaraz potem napisał do Scotta smsa, wiedząc że nie będzie mógł odpowiedzieć na telefon:

/Napisz mi koniecznie czy mam przyjechać po ciebie rano./ napisał Stiles. Spojrzał na czas: 1: 45 rano. Obrócił się na bok i przytulił swoją zrolowaną kołdrę. Pomyślał że tak wyglądało otwarcie pierwszego razu Stilesa.

Chłopak zaczął ocierać się o pościel nieregularnie. Powinien czuć się winny, bo gdy on masturbował się, jego przyjaciel próbował nie dać pożreć się.

Dobrze, ta myśl kompletnie zabiła nastrój. Stiles rozluźnił się i pozwolił kończynom luźno opaść na posłanie. Ustawił głośno dzwonek telefonu, gdyby Scott dzwonił po pomoc. Poszedł do pralki i przełożył dzisiejsze, już uprane, ubranie do suszarki. Znalazł w szafie trampki i ustawił je obok łóżka. Ułożył czyste ubrania na krześle obok łóżka.

Obracał się z boku na bok do trzeciej rano. Zasnął w końcu, bardzo płytkim snem.

Obudził się rano i zadzwonił do Scotta. Przyjaciel odebrał po trzecim dzwonku.

- Scotty, jesteś cały? Derek cały? Żyjecie? - zapytał bez czekania Stiles. Odpowiedziały mu pomruki i warknięcia.

- Czy zwilczałeś? Możesz odebrać telefon zwilczały? - zapytał Stiles słuchał ciężkiego oddechu. W oddali słyszał wycie.

- Obaj jesteście?! - zapytał Stiles z niedowierzaniem. Odpowiedziało mu warknięcie i wycie. - Możecie używać tak telefonu?

- Okej, jadę do was! - powiedział Stiles spanikowany. Była szósta rano. Zostawi tacie kartkę, że musiał wyjść wcześniej do szkoły.

Wsiadł do jeepa i pojechał do domu Hale'ów. Chciał pomóc. Możliwe że wilkołaki już spaliły część energii i gniewu.

- Scott! Scotty! - krzyknął Stiles wyskakując z auta. Pobiegł w dół wzgórza. Nagle upadł na plecy, pchnięty siłą.

- Stiles? - zapytał Scott siedząc okrakiem na przyjacielu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Myślałem że umarłeś! Że Derek Cię zjadł!

- Co? Czemu miałby mnie zjeść? Biegaliśmy trochę. - zaśmiał się Scott schodząc z przyjaciela.

- Trochę? Spociłeś się jak mysz. - westchnął Stiles wstając z ziemi.

- To nie pot. Wpadliśmy do rzeki. - zaśmiał się McCall. Jego ubranie było wilgotne.

- Co z nimfą? - zapytał Stiles z niepokojem.

- Chyba nie wynurzy się przez jakiś czas. W jeziorze podrapałem ją gdy próbowała utopić Dereka. Prawie zabiło ją to. Muszą być bardzo delikatne, gdy mają ciało. - powiedział Scott zdejmując koszulkę.

- Gdzie Derek? - zapytał Stiles rozglądając się nerwowo.

- Rozładowuje energię. Gdy nimfa złapała go mackami przestał kontrolować odruchy i przemiany. Pół nocy miał zęby wbite w mój kark. Potem cały ranek biegał kółka i musiałem gonić go żeby nie wbiegł do miasta. - powiedział Scott wycierając głowę koszulką.

- Już spalił energię?

- Ta, śpi zakopany w liściach. Komiczny widok. - zaśmiał się McCall. Stiles zatrzymał go.

- Musimy robić mu zdjęcie. Koniecznie. - zaśmiał się Stiles.

- Lepiej nie. Jeśli nas nakryje to nie będzie czego po nas zbierać. - zaśmiał się bez humoru McCall. Mądre słowa.

- Jest siódma. - zakomunikował Staliński. - Chcesz jechać do szkoły?

- Nie, ale jeśli Harris złapie mnie z jeszcze jedną nieobecnością to obleje mnie z chemii. - powiedział Scott. Cóż, ich nauczyciel mocno nienawidził sportowców. Choć może chodziło jedynie o niesfornych nastolatków? Na jego biurku stała tabliczka z przysięgą Akademii Wojskowej w West Point: _kadet_ _nie będzie kłamał, oszukiwał, ani kradł i nie będzie tolerował tych, którzy to robią_. To wszystko co robią nastoletni chłopcy!

- Więc chodźmy. Derek niech leży w liściach. - westchnął Stiles z rezygnacją. - Materiał na szantaż po prostu marnujący się.

- Daj mu spokój. Nie możesz wykorzystywać tego przeciw niemu. To jakby ktoś próbował szantażować Cię twoim ADHD. - odpowiedział Scott z cieniem złości.

- Ludzie wciąż naśmiewają się ze mnie z tego powodu. - powiedział Stiles wdrapując się na zbocze. Dzieciaki wciąż naśmiewały się z niego, bo nie potrafił mówić na temat dłużej niż dziesięć zdań, nie potrafił skoncentrować się, usiedzieć w miejscu.

ADHD było pomocne dzień po tym jak Derek zawiązał go, Stiles nie mógł usiedzieć na tyłku spokojnie i wszyscy zwalili to na chorobę. Dzięki Bogu! Nie żeby Stiles specjalnie wstydził się tego, że stracił cnotę z facetem. Wstydziłby się gdyby dowiedziałby się o tym cały świat i nagle z nikogo stałby się obiektem plotek i kpin w szkole.

Całą drogę do szkoły Scott opisywał jak wyglądała jego noc z Derekiem.

- Musimy to powtórzyć. Jestem taki nabuzowany! Myślisz że mógłbym uprawiać seks z Allison w szkole?

- Uch, przystopuj przystojniaku. Allison może nie czuć dziś zewu przygodnego seksu. - odpowiedział Stiles. - Najpierw umyjemy Cię i ubierzemy w czyste rzeczy.

Scott siedział jak na szpilkach całą drogę do szkoły.

- Myślisz że moglibyśmy zrobić to gdy jestem zwilczały? Mógłbym ją związać. - powiedział nieśmiało Scott. Stiles spojrzał na przyjaciela w szoku. Rozmawiali wcześniej o tym dodatku do krocza przyjaciela, ale Staliński obawiał się, że w akcie wilczej solidarności, Derek mógł powiedzieć Scottowi, że uprawiali seks i zawiązał Stilesa przez przypadek.

- Myślę że za wcześnie aby wprowadzać takie elementy w wasze pożycie. - odpowiedział ostrożnie Staliński. McCall pokręcił się na siedzeniu.

- Potrzebuję tego. Bycie w formie wilka jest takie wyzwalające. Podczas seksu musi być _fantastyczne_. - powiedział Scott z zachwytem.

- Allison może nie zgodzić się z tobą. - odpowiedział Stiles z uśmiechem. Argent spanikuje na węźle wielkości pięści i gdy Scott wpompuje w nią pięć litrów nasienia.

- Wie że nie zrobiłbym jej nigdy krzywdy. - powiedział z żałosną miną Scott. Stiles uśmiechnął się ostrożnie.

- Tak, ale trochę trudno w połowie powiedzieć _stop_, prawda? Jeszcze spanikuje i zrobicie sobie krzywdę. Poza tym chcesz ryzykować robienie tego bez gumki? Ta pewnie pękłaby od węzła. - odpowiedział ostrożnie Stiles. McCall zapadł się głębiej w siedzenie. Zapewne dla niego związanie się było czymś co robią kochankowie. Cholera, Stiles znał Scotta, a ten był takim romantykiem.

- Muszę koniecznie z nią o tym porozmawiać. - odpowiedział McCall z dziecinną radością.

- Chcesz skoczyć na burgera przed szkołą? - zapytał Stiles.

- Nie, zjedliśmy jelenia. - powiedział bez skrępowania Scott. Staliński spojrzał na niego spanikowany.

- Jelenia? My, czyli ty i Derek? Zjedliście Bambiego? - zapytał drżącym głosem Stiles. McCall wzruszył ramionami.

- Tatę Bambiego, i był smaczny. - odpowiedział Scott. - Tylko mam ten dziwny posmak w ustach. Chyba kawałek kości utknął mi za-

- Okej, nie kontynuuj kolego. Mam dobre wyobrażenie. - odpowiedział Stiles uderzając dłonią w kierownice. Scott zaśmiał się.

- Sam mówiłeś, że czasem zjem surowego królika. - odpowiedział McCall bez wstydu.

- Czasem królika. Nie ty i Derek pożrecie jelenia. - jęknął Stiles parkując przed szkołą. Otworzył sobie drzwi. - Od kiedy zostaliście takimi kumplami?

- Nie zostaliśmy, ale kiedy jestem wilkiem nie czuję żalu, nie chowam urazy. - odpowiedział Scott. - Zjedliśmy jelenia. To nic zobowiązującego.

- Ooo, Allison powinna być zazdrosna? - zaśmiał się Stiles.

- Och, spadaj, Stiles! - warknął McCall i poszedł w stronę szkoły. Nikogo jeszcze nie było. Wbiegli ze Scottem wewnątrz budynku i pobiegli do szatni.

- Szybko Scott! Mamy półgodziny! - krzyknął Stiles, gdy Scott wyskoczył ze spodni i pobiegł pod prysznic.

- Już, już! Masz jakieś mydło w szafce?! - odkrzyknął McCall rzucając spodnie w stronę szatni, z dala od pryszniców. Stiles podszedł do szafki i otworzył ją. Wypadł na niego sprzęt do lacrosse'a.

- Szybciej Stiles! Jak mam umyć zęby? Wciąż mam jelenia między zębami? Jak się tego pozbyć? - warknął Scott przez strumień wody.

- Może zwilcz? Odstępy między zębami się zmniejszą? - odpowiedział Stiles i znalazł żel pod prysznic. - Uwaga, orientuj się!

Rzucił żel Scottowi i miał nadzieję, że choć raz przyjaciel nie zdoła zorientować się i dostanie w głowę, jak za dawnych lat.

- Nie, nie działa. - odpowiedział Scott i wcisnął sobie palce do ust, aby manualnie wygrzebać resztki sarniny.

- Szybciej, McCall! Nie mam czasu na Twoje poranne rytuały! - warknął Stiles. Scott nabrał piany w usta i wypłukał wnętrze ust mydlinami. Stiles aż skrzywił się.

- Odważne posunięcie. - westchnął zniesmaczony Staliński, gdy McCall wypluł mydliny i szarpnął nim spazm obrzydzenia. Wzdrygał się jeszcze długo po umyciu się i założeniu ubrań.

Jessica znalazła Stilesa między algebrą i historią. Rozmawiali trochę, wymienili się notatkami z angielskiego, Stiles oddał jej koszulkę i spódniczkę, którą dziewczyna zostawiła u niego. Serio, jak mogła zostawić u niego spódniczkę? Pamiętałby gdyby wyszła w majtkach, prawda?

W czasie długiego okienka Stiles pojechał do lasu. Scott miał w tym czasie biologię. Zgodzili się z McCallem żeby nie mówić Allison o nimfie i Dereku, bo mogłaby (w dobrej wierze) napuścić swoją rodzinkę łowców na niego. Kto wie co zrobiłby Hale przyparty do muru przez łowców? Pewnie coś paskudnego, kończącego się na „-eź".

Stiles podjechał pod ruderę Hale'ów.

- Derek?! Derek, nie mam czasu na pierdoły i twoje wilcze instynkty! Wyłaź! - krzyknął w powietrze Stiles. Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Stiles nie wierzył, że taka mogła być w lesie, pełnym żywych istot; aż dzwoniło w uszach. Derek musiał wypłoszyć zwierzęta z okolicy swoim zapachem i wyciem.

Po namyśle, nienajlepszym pomysłem mogło być przyjeżdżanie na terytorium wilkołaka bez Scotta. Mogło być nawet bardzo złym pomysłem.

Stiles odwrócił się na pięcie i zobaczył Dereka na masce jeepa. Kucał na samochodzie gotowy do skoku. Chłopak skamieniał z przerażenia. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydać z siebie głosu. Mógł jedynie przełknąć mocno, ale poczuł jakby cała ślina poleciała mu do jamy nosowej, bo gardło było zbyt ciasne, aby ślina spłynęła w dół.

Dzięki Bogu Derek nosił ubranie, bo Stiles mógłby dostać bardzo - _bardzo!_ - niezręcznej erekcji na widok nagiego Hale'a. Teraz to mógłby być bardziej odruch Pawłowa niż świadoma chęć.

- Ona- - warknął z głębi piersi Derek. Reszta zdania zniknęła w warkocie przypominającym dobrze nasmarowany silnik.

- Ona? Jaka ona? Allison? - zapytał Stiles powoli schodząc ze schodów zwęglonego ganku. Derek błysnął w stronę nastolatka błękitnymi oczami. Bez wyraźnego zagrożenia ze strony wilkołaka, chłopak ośmielił się i podszedł bliżej samochodu. Derek zakręcił głową, jakby chciał rozluźnić mięśnie karku i spojrzał ludzkimi oczami. Zszedł z maski auta wolno prostując kończyny, jakby za długo przebywał w pokurczonej pozycji i teraz mięśnie odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa.

- Jessica. Przyjdę dzisiaj i zawiążę cię na jej oczach, jeśli będzie. - powiedział Derek masując knykcie palców lewej dłoni. _Teraz_ Stiles miał niezręczną erekcję.

- Nie będzie jej dziś, ale mój tata jest w domu. - powiedział Stiles cofając się pod bok auta. Derek osaczył go i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. Zawsze miał to spojrzenie drapieżnika czy to jakaś nowa umiejętność?

- Więc będziesz musiał być cicho, albo przygotujemy Ci knebel. - powiedział Derek dotykając opuszkami palców ust Stilesa. Ten spocił się jak mysz, ale nie odwrócił wzroku.

- Mam dziewczynę, wiesz? - rzucił nerwowo Stiles. Hale przekrzywił głowę na bok i uśmiechnął się kpiąco; tylko on mógł być draniem i pozostać czarujący.

- Wiem. Pokryję cię jak sukę. - odpowiedział Derek. Stiles zachłysnął się kolejnym oddechem.

- Nie możesz- Są granice, Derek! - jęknął Stiles utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. Hale złapał go wokoło uda i podniósł nogę na swój pas. Pochylił się i odetchnął głęboko zapachem chłopaka.

- Byłeś wpierw mój. Niezręczny, nastoletni seks w pozycji misjonarskiej nie powstrzyma cię. - powiedział Hale i przypasował szczękę do blizn po swoich zębach na ramieniu Stilesa. Nawet przez warstwy ubrań wiedział gdzie była. Chłopak westchnął urywanie. Derek zaczął ocierać się o krocze nastolatka swoim.

- Jezu- - syknął Stiles zapierając się o bok auta. _Nie myśl o tym_ - powtarzał sobie w myślach chłopak. Derek zaczął ocierać się o niego nierównomiernie. Och, to było bardzo przyjemne, bardzo w stylu licealnego obłapiania się w schowku na szczotki.

Stiles mógł nie mówić serio, gdy mówił o granicach. Jego oczy uciekły w tył głowy, gdy jeden z fraktalnych ruchów Dereka wcisnął rozporek w członek chłopaka.

_Och, Bóg istnieje!_ - pomyślał z rozanieleniem Stiles, gdy dłoń Dereka wślizgnęła się w jego spodnie.

- Zatrzymaj tę myśl do wieczora. - westchnął Derek liżąc Stilesa po płatku ucha.

- Och, drań! - jęknął z zawodem Stiles. Pewnie, chłopak nie chciał dojść w swoje spodnie, ale chciał też kontynuować.

- Przecież masz dziewczynę. - zadrwił Derek obnażając zęby.

- O czym mówisz? Jaka dziewczyna? Nie mam dziewczyny. Mam tylko ten wspaniały samochód i wilkołaka którego nie obchodzi prawo stanowe. - odpowiedział Stiles z zamkniętymi oczami. Czuł kły Hale'a na karku.

- Tak myślałem… - westchnął zadowolony Derek i polizał szyję chłopaka. Wyciągnął dłoń z jego spodni. Odstąpił od chłopaka.

- Wracaj do szkoły, Stiles. - powiedział Hale i poszedł między drzewa.

Przez resztę dnia chłopak siedział jak na szpilkach w oczekiwaniu na wieczór. Nie mógł skoncentrować się, aby rozmawiać z Jessicą przez resztę dnia. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć Scottowi gdy ten pytał go co będzie robił podczas dzisiejszej pełni. Nie umiał gawędzić z tatą przy kolacji o drobnostkach.

- Wiem, że obiecałem Ci, że obejrzymy mecz, ale muszę zastąpić Randy'ego na posterunku. Franny miała wypadek i leży w szpitalu.

- Nic jej nie jest? - zapytał zaniepokojony Stiles.

- Podobno nie. Spadła wieszając zasłony i uderzyła się o stolik. Jest przytomna, ale podejrzewają wstrząs mózgu. Randy musi opiekować się Libby. Biedaczka jest przerażona. - powiedział tata. Elizabeth „Libby" była córką Randy'ego i Franny, i miała sześć lat. Musiała być przerażona, że jej mama trafiła do szpitala.

- Pewnie. Kogo obchodzi mecz? Randy musi zająć się małą. - rzucił chłopak. Ojciec spojrzał nań z wąskim uśmiechem.

- Obiecuję, że to nadrobimy. - powiedział tata. Stiles wstał od stołu i poklepał ojca po ramieniu.

- Będzie jeszcze wiele meczów. - odpowiedział chłopak. Przynajmniej taty nie będzie w domu, gdy Derek przyjdzie połamać łóżko.

Ojciec pożegnał się koło dwudziestej i wyszedł do pracy. Stiles od razu poszedł pod prysznic. Musiał dobrze wyszorować się przed nocą.

- Jak długo mam czekać? - zapytał Derek wchodząc do łazienki. Był ubrany tylko w dżinsy a jego klatkę piersiową i brzuch znaczyły rozpryski krwi, jakby upolował zwierze gołymi rękoma. Stiles odskoczył z krzykiem przerażenia pod ścianę.

- Jezu, dzięki za zawał, Normanie Batesie! - jęknął Stiles ściskając swoją pierś. Hale podszedł bliżej do chłopaka.

- Księżyc wschodzi o szóstej trzydzieści. - powiedział Derek jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko. Podszedł do nastolatka i zepchnął go na kolana przed sobą.

- Otwórz szeroko. - powiedział Hale i rozpiął bezceremonialnie spodnie. Stiles chciał sprzeciwić się, ale po minie Dereka poznał, że niewiele rzeczy podlegało dziś negocjacji. Chłopak wygodniej ukląkł na kafelkach i otworzył szeroko usta. Zarumienił się po czubki uszu, gdy zobaczył purpurową główkę członka Hale'a w rozpiętym V suwaka dżinsów. Stiles uciekł głową w bok w ostatniej chwili.

- Nigdy nie robiłem tego. Nie mogę być dobry-

- Otwieraj. Jestem tak blisko stracenia cierpliwości! - wysapał Hale. Stiles zamknął oczy i otworzył szeroko usta.

- Postaraj się nie zawiązać moich ust, okej? - rzucił Stiles. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. - Nie chce utopić się w Twojej spermie.

- Zamknij się. - warknął Derek i złapał chłopaka za włosy jedną ręką. Pomasował główką członka język Stilesa, jakby sprawdzając jego teksturę.

- Ssanie i lizanie. - poinstruował Derek. Jego kły wyskoczyły z dziąseł. Były wielkie. Większe niż Stiles pamiętał je. Takimi na pewno rozszarpałby chłopaka na strzępy, albo sprawił agonalny ból przy ugryzieniu.

Stiles nie mógł przełknąć wokoło członka, gdy Derek wciąż wpychał go głębiej w gardło nastolatka. Hale sięgnął niżej i pomasował dłonią krtań chłopaka; to nawet pomagało przełykać wokoło penisa.

Derek wydawał z siebie nieludzkie pomruki. Jego nogi zadrżały jakby były z galarety. Stiles zakrztusił się, jego oczy nabiegły łzami. Nie mógł oddychać i bez przerwy walczył z odruchem wymiotnym. Dlaczego w pornosach prezentowano to jakby była to najprzyjemniejsza część dla obu stron, gdy jasne było że było to najgorszą częścią stosunku?!

Stiles poczuł jak na jego zęby naciska obce ciało. Otworzył oczy i zezował na swój nos. Zobaczył mięsisty pierścień wielkości pięści u podstawy członka Hale'a. Odepchnął się z całą siłą w tył.

- Co to? - jęknął desperacko Staliński.

- Węzeł. Otwieraj usta, bo przysięgam- - warknął Derek, ale zanim dokończył, oparł kolana o pierś Stilesa i wcisnął siłą członek w jego usta. Chłopak próbował nie walczyć. Nie mógł oddychać, bo przyciśnięte do jego piersi kolana uciskały żebra i nie pozwalały nabrać powietrza. Oczy zaczęły mu łzawić a w uszach słyszał dzwonki. Sięgnął dłońmi do góry i zaczął bić Dereka po brzuchu. Gdy był moment od całkowitej ciemności, Derek cofnął się. Wilkołak doszedł na jego pierś i twarz.

- Jezu- - zacharczał Stiles. Jego gardło było podrażnione od oralu. - Maszyna do bukkake.

Derek złapał nastolatka za ramię i zaciągnął do sypialni. Pościel na łóżku była wymiętoszona i przewrócona na lewą stronę. Na dywanie były smugi krwi.

- Co się tu stało? - jęknął Stiles, gdy Derek obrócił go dookoła i rzucił na łóżko.

- Szósta trzydzieści. - zasyczał wokoło długich kłów Hale i ściągnął spodnie. O szóstej trzydzieści był wschód księżyca. Czy to znaczy, że Derek był tu przez cały ten czas?

- Przewracałeś mój pokój do góry nogami, gdy ja jadłem obiad z tatą? - jęknął Stiles gdy Derek wszedł na łóżko i osaczył chłopaka. Ten wpół położył się na zmiętej pościeli. Poczuł że leży w czymś mokrym.

- Co to? - zapytał Stiles unosząc się z obrzydzeniem. Miał nadzieję, że Derek nie osikał jego pokoju, aby zaznaczyć teren przez jakiś głupi, wilkołaczy rytuał.

- Byłem tak blisko zejścia na dół i wzięcia cię na oczach Twojego ojca. - westchnął z ulgą Derek wmasowując swoje nasienie w skórę Stilesa, jakby to był krem. Rytuały nadnaturalnych były wulgarne i niepokojąco podniecające dla Stalińskiego! - Po prostu przełożyć przez stół i pokazać jaką dobrą suką jesteś na moim węźle.

- Boże! Mój ojciec, Szeryf, ma strzelbę! Nawet Ty nie uzdrowisz się, gdy stracisz pół twarzy. - westchnął Stiles przesuwając się w stronę wezgłowia łóżka, aby zejść z mokrej plamy. - Co to?

- Moja sperma. Nie mogłem się doczekać. - jęknął Derek przysuwając się bliżej. Och, więc wilkołak po prostu tarzał się po dywanie i spuszczał na losowe sprzęty w pokoju. Ten facet nie znał granic.

Stiles otworzył usta, ale Derek polizał go po szeroko otwartych wargach.

- Zamknij się, Stiles. - powiedział Hale i objął ramionami wokoło ud Stilesa i zsunął go pod siebie. Wsunął dłoń między nogi chłopaka i podrapał długimi pazurami wnętrze uda nastolatka. Ten poczuł dreszcz ekstazy i niepokój.

- Te- Pazury trzymasz zewnętrznej części mnie. - jęknął Stiles. Jego oczy zezowały gdy poczuł pazury na swoich jądrach. Okej, wchodzili na terytorium przerażonej, skonfundowanej erekcji! Stiles będzie potrzebował po tym wieczorze mnóstwa terapii. Derek z podłym uśmiechem pocałował Stilesa raz w usta a potem zszedł pocałunkami niżej, w stronę jego szyi. Jego dłoń wciąż bawiła się jądrami nastolatka, obracając je delikatnie.

Chłopak sięgnął w stronę szafki nocnej i zwalił z niej kilka rzeczy na ziemię. Namacał szufladę i odtworzył ją. Próbował dosięgnąć żelu nawilżającego, który tam trzymał. Prawie wywrócił cały mebel na ziemię.

- Daj mi się skupić. - jęknął Stiles, gdy Derek splunął na jego ramię i wmasował ślinę w łopatkę chłopaka. Seks z nim był taki niechlujny. Hale zacisnął wielkie kły na mięśniach braku Stalińskiego. Zaczął wydawać z siebie zwierzęce pomruki, jego oczy coraz intensywniej jarzyły się elektrycznym błękitem, gdy zaczął ocierać się członkiem o biodro chłopaka..

- Derek? Derek, skup się. - westchnął Stiles dosięgając w końcu żelu. Wziął dłoń Dereka w swoją i wycisnął obwitą ilość maści na rękę Hale'a.

- Musisz mnie rozciągnąć inaczej nie wejdę na Twój węzeł. - jęknął Staliński prowadząc dłoń Dereka między swoje uda. Wolną dłoń położył na policzku Hale'a i potarł go czule.

- Będziesz dla mnie dobry, prawda? - westchnął Stiles kierując twarz Dereka na swoją szyję. - Przecież chcesz żebym jęczał z ekstazy, nie bólu.

Hale mruknął nisko i pocałował Stilesa koło ucha. Chwycił chłopaka suchą dłonią pod kolano i odsunął je wyżej. Wsunął palce w zimnym żelu w odbyt Stilesa. Ten westchnął na wpół zaskoczony i zawstydzony. Wyprężył się w pierwszej chwili. Zmienił zdanie. Nie chciał wolnego stosunku. Chciał żeby wrócili do szybkiego numerku, bez patrzenia sobie w oczy. Nie żeby teraz mieli wiele kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Dalej- Dalej, Derek- - jęknął Stiles poruszając tyłkiem, aby zmusić Hale'a do ruchu. Ten poruszył palcami w przód i tył, w tę i z powrotem, i obracając wokoło, aby rozluźnić mięśnie Stalińskiego. Jednak im bardziej wilkołak starał się być delikatny i powolny tym bardziej chłopak czuł się zawstydzony i odsłonięty.

- Zmieniłem zdanie- po prostu zrób to! Jakoś to zniosę. - jęknął Stiles. Hale spojrzał na niego przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Zgiął palec wewnątrz chłopaka prawie trafiając w jego prostatę. To wzbudziło jedynie napięcie i frustrację; tak blisko!

Gdyby Derek dał mu dość czasu, Stiles sam rozciągnąłby się, jak poprzednim razem. Wilkołak jedynie musiałby wziąć go.

Stiles sądził, że gdy miałeś czyjś penis w tyłku nie było między wami granic, że byliście ze sobą najintymniej jak było to możliwe dla dwóch istot.

Błąd!

Teraz Stiles rozumiał różnice pomiędzy seksem i _seksem_. Są rzeczy, których nie robisz z przypadkowym numerkiem, które robisz z kochankiem. Z Jessicą seks mógł być niezręczny, ale był intymny: było dużo patrzenia sobie głęboko w oczy, długich sesji obściskiwania się i macania z wciąż założonymi ubraniami. Było bardziej intymnie niż z Derekiem kiedykolwiek, gdzie chodziło jedynie o zdarcie z siebie ubrań i wciśnięcie obiektu A w otwór B.

Teraz robiło się intymnie z Derekiem i Stiles czuł jakby zdradzał Jessicę.

Okej, może powinien pomyśleć o Jessice zanim dał przyzwolenie Hale'owi. Seks na wytrząśnięcie z siebie reszty furii to nie poskładanie nogi. To nie coś co robią dla siebie kumple.

- Po prostu wciśnij go we mnie. - westchnął Stiles, gdy niespodziewanie trzeci palec Dereka dołączył do dwóch wewnątrz i rozciągał chłopaka w tych wszystkich wspaniałych kierunkach. Zaczął robić luźny. Zacisnął powieki. Och, czuł się…

Nie, Stiles nie będzie tego analizował. Nie będzie rozkładał tego na czynniki pierwsze. Czynniki pierwsze seksu nie są piękne. Wręcz przeciwnie, są wulgarne, niechlujne i obrzydliwe. Wszędzie płyny ustrojowe, spocone ciała ocierające się o siebie, jęki jakby ktoś kogoś mordował.

Seks był wspaniały, bo wszystkie wulgarne, obrzydliwe, brudne elementy zmieniały się w cudowne, właściwe i euforyczne. Barbarzyństwo zmienione w boski akt.

Stiles sięgnął między nich i dotknął członek Dereka. Cholera, wcześniej tego nie robił. Wyglądało na to, że Hale nie potrzebował stymulacji w tym rewirze. Zaczął nawet wykręcać się od dotyku. Stiles zaczął głaskać wilkołaka po szyi i ramionach uspokajająco masując go, czując jak spięte są mięśnie pod skórą. Wiedział że to rozluźnia Dereka.

Nagle poczuł że miał w sobie za dużo palców, że Derek próbował wcisnąć w niego śródręcze.

- O, kolego! _Fisting_? - jęknął Stiles nieco spanikowany. To mogła być przesada. Hale pomasował kciukiem skórę za jądrami chłopaka.

- Węzeł jest duży jak moja pięść. Będzie łatwiej wsunąć go. - odpowiedział Derek. Musiał mieć więcej kontaktu z człowiekiem niż wilkiem. Świetnie, przynajmniej dla gry wstępnej.

_Fisting_? Świetnie, Hale wciśnie w niego pięść.

Cztery palce do knykci poruszyły się wewnątrz Stilesa w tę i z powrotem. Nawet gdyby chłopak chciał miał zerowy kontakt z analityczną częścią swojego mózgu.

_Nie - nope! - nie masz tutaj wstępu, naciesz się spazmami od nowopowstałego działu motoryki zaburzonej i niezrozumiałym bełkotem od wydziału upośledzonej mowy. Tak, tak to teraz będzie wyglądać. Powodzenia._

Stiles leżał na łóżku w poprzek, nawet nie wiedział jak znalazł się w tej pozycji. Nieważne! Pieprzyć logikę!

- Bierz mnie! - wysapał Stiles. Czuł się dość rozluźniony. Tak, był cholernie zen! Był taki gotowy na stosunek. Derek lizał go po piersi w rytm pchnięć swojej dłoni.

- Boże, Derek! Weź mnie! Jestem gotów. - zajęczał z frustracją Stiles. Podrapał Hale'a po ramionach z całych sił.

- Zwilczej i zawiąż mnie. - wysapał nastolatek oplatając nogami biodra wilkołaka. Oczy Dereka zajarzyły się elektrycznym błękitem i wielkie kły wyszły z ust. Przestawał przypominać człowieka coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą. Hale wyciągnął z niego dłoń i ułożył ręce po bokach głowy Stilesa. Zaczął ocierać się o niego członkiem próbując posiąść go tak. Wilk nie umiał sięgnąć po członek i pokierować go wewnątrz. Derek umiał teraz jedynie sapać i prężyć mięśnie nad chłopakiem. Dobre aby prezentować atuty. Kiepskie żeby odbyć stosunek. Ciekawe-

Nie, absolutnie nie ciekawe! Nic nie interesuje Stilesa. Nic poza penisem wewnątrz. Może pomyśleć o tym gdy będzie zapchany penisem, zawiązany i wypełniony nasieniem. Derek głaskałby go po brzuchu i porozmawialiby, ponieważ i tak nie mieliby szansy ucieczki od siebie.

Stiles obrócił się na czworaka i wpełzł pod wilkołaka. Oparł się na łokciach i już miał sięgnąć za siebie, aby chwycić członek Dereka i poprowadzić w swoje wnętrze, gdy ten posiadł go. Och, to było inne uczucie! Wilkołak był taki twardy.

Derek poruszał się spazmatycznie i sapał jak wściekłe zwierzę. Stiles wiedział od początku, że nie chodziło o czułość ani sympatię, i mimo to czuł się źle. Przecież robili to już i raz było nawet fantastycznie.

Był seks i była masturbacja człowiekiem.

Nie było nawet możliwości żeby Stiles doszedł od tego. Czuł że Hale już tracił nad sobą panowanie, a węzeł u podstawy jego członka wchodził powoli w chłopaka. Stiles wyciągnął się na prostych ramionach i wygiął grzbiet w łuk.

- Świetnie Ci idzie. - westchnął zachęcająco Stiles pozwalając głowie opaść między ramionami. Spojrzał na swój własny, zaniedbany członek. Okej, może nie dojść od tego stosunku graniczącego z zoofilią, ale zdecydowanie jego ciało wciąż odczuwało przyjemność.

Może gdy pierwsza fala zezwierzęcenia zejdzie z Dereka, będą mogli odbyć normalny stosunek?

Stiles wykrzyknął przeciągłe „O" gdy węzeł wszedł w niego i zaklinował się. Ciało chłopaka odruchowo zacisnęło się wokoło członka wilkołaka.

Derek zaczął zataczać powolne kręgi biodrami i lizał barki chłopaka. Przymiażdżył jego prostatę węzłem, i ponownie. To było drażniące, przyjemne, ale nie zbliżało Stilesa ani trochę do orgazmu; jedynie podtrzymywało erekcję.

- I jak? - zapytał po pięciu minutach Stiles. Zgadywał że minęło dość czasu aby Derek nacieszył się powidokiem orgazmu.

- Lepiej. - westchnął Hale masując kciukami lędźwie chłopaka. - Połóż się na boku.

Stiles z ulgą położył się na boku, odciążając kolana. Derek wsunął ramię pod głowę chłopaka i pozwolił mu ułożyć się wygodnie na sobie. To było miłe. Drugą ręką masował na brzuchu Stilesa uspokajające kręgi.

- Gdybyś był wilkołakiem zawiązanie wystarczyłoby żebyś doszedł. - powiedział Derek wąchając włosy Stilesa.

- Szkoda że nie jestem. - powiedział z westchnieniem zawodu nastolatek. - Nigdy nie dojdę na Twoim węźle. Za szybko kończysz.

- Węzeł nie jest do zaspokajania potrzeb. Jest do zapłodnienia. - westchnął Derek. Stiles poczuł, że rumieni się.

- Po co to więc robisz ze mną? Czemu nie znajdziesz kogoś kogo mógłbyś zapłodnić?

- To że mam potrzebę, instynkt pokrycia i zapłodnienia nie znaczy, że chce potomstwa. - warknął Derek i zabrał rękę z brzucha Stalińskiego. Ten nagle poczuł się okropnie.

- Wybacz. Masz rację. To było głupie pytanie. - jęknął Stiles kierując dłoń Hale'a na swoje podbrzusze. Poruszył ręką, aby ośmielić wilkołaka do podjęcia przerwanych ruchów. Derek z radością wrócił do masowania nastolatka.

- Nimfa naprawdę Cię rozpieprzyła. - powiedział Stiles a Derek mruknął twierdząco i pokręcił głową przy karku nastolatka. Nie był tak naprawdę zły. Był jak bardzo afektywny pies.

- Myślisz że moglibyśmy zrobić to jeszcze raz? - zapytał wstydliwie Stiles. Gdy Derek zakręcił się niespokojnie za jego plecami, nastolatek odebrał to jako zły znak.

- Wiesz, nie teraz, ale generalnie? Trochę miłości bez wilka i instynktów dominacji i rozmnażania się? - zapytał Stiles, bo naprawdę, co mu szkodziło? Najgorsze co może się stać to to że Derek spanikuje i ucieknie. Och, trudno, takie było życie Stilesa.

- Później Stiles. Teraz-

- Wiem, wiem, rujnuje powidok. - zaśmiał się Stiles. Hale mruknął usatysfakcjonowany i wrócił do głaskania Stalińskiego.

Bardzo łagodny pies.

Stiles spodziewał się, że przez resztę wieczoru Derek będzie równie niezmordowany jak na początku, ale nie. Derek dość szybko stracił furię. Było dużo leniwych pocałunków w różne części ciała i powolnego ocierania się o siebie. To było bardzo przypominające czułości kochanków. To było niezręczne, ale Stiles szybko odnalazł się. Szczególnie gdy Derek obciągnął mu. O tak, orgazm stanowczo uśpił wszelkie niepokoje Stilesa. Derek też nie przemieniał się, więc chłopak nie martwił się o kły i pazury.

- To znaczy, że jesteśmy wilkołaczo zaręczeni? Nie chce być wilkołaczo zmęczony. To za duże zobowiązanie w moim wieku. - jęknął ze smutkiem Stiles. Nie chciał być związany z kimś w tak młodym wieku.

- To tylko instynkt. Będą go miał dwa razy do roku, o ile znów nie poszczujecie na mnie nimfy. - powiedział Hale pomiędzy pocałunkami. Stiles zaśmiał się, bo kolejny pocałunek trafił w czuły punkt z boku brzucha.

- Więc nie jesteśmy wilkołaczo zaręczeni? - zapytał chłopak. Derek polizał go po żebrach w stronę mostka. Stiles westchnął urywanie.

- Nie jesteśmy związani, nie martw się. Możesz sypać ze swoją dziewczyną. Nie będę chciał jej za to zabić. - zapewnił Derek łapiąc dłońmi Stilesa za kolana i unosząc je do góry. Wsunął się między nogi nastolatka i pocałował jego brzuch.

- To wygląda boleśnie. - powiedział Stiles patrząc na członek wilkołaka.

- Zaraz będzie lepiej. - odpowiedział Derek z ostrym uśmiechem. Wsunął się w ciało chłopaka i poruszył się powoli.

- Właśnie tak... - westchnął Stiles i pogłaskał wilkołaka po twarzy czule. Czułość trzymała wilka w obwodzie. Derek złapał między zęby palec Stilesa i polizał opuszek. Hale był czuły i opiekuńczy.

Seks był wolny i pełen ostrożnych ruchów. Derek wyraźnie chciał żeby tym razem Stiles na pewno doszedł na jego członku. Wilkołak musiał bać się, że uszkodzi chłopaka, jeśli podda się instynktom; miał prawie bolesny wyraz twarzy, mocno zaciśnięte oczy.

- W porządku, Derek. Jeśli wolisz możesz się zmienić. - westchnął ciężko Stiles. Chciał żeby wilkołakowi było dobrze. Jeśli oznaczało to odrobinę bólu to Staliński zniesie go.

- Nie, nie wolę. - mruknął Derek i polizał nastolatka po żuchwie. - Nie wolę...

Stosunek był wolny i pełen czułości, tak jak chciał tego Stiles. Było dziwnie i niezręcznie. Sam stosunek trwał prawie godzinę. Stiles mógł dostać mini udaru podczas orgazmu; na pewno pękło mu naczyńko w oku.

Koło drugiej rano w końcu oderwali się od siebie.

- Czujesz się lepiej? - zapytał Stiles najnaturalniej jak mógł. Derek tylko poruszył brwiami, zbyt zmęczony, aby wypowiedzieć słowa.

- Świetnie, mój tata wraca o ósmej, więc nie rozgaszczaj się. - powiedział Stiles. Derek mruknął twierdząco. Objął ciasno nastolatka w pasie, jakby tulił pluszową zabawkę. Potarł chropowatym policzkiem o skroń chłopaka z czułością i troską. Stiles wywinął prawe ramię spod wilkołaka i objął go luźno nim.

Trochę czasu zajęło Stilesowi zaśnięcie. Coś niepokoiło go, ale nie potrafił nazwać tego. Derek ułożył się na nim blokując możliwość przemieszczania się, ale to nie szkodziło, bo pozycja była wygodna. Wilkołak jedynie robił się bardzo gorący.

Stiles obudził się nad ranem. Był spocony ponad pojęcie. Derek częściowo zsunął się z nastolatka i leżał przy ścianie. Chyba podświadomie czuł na sobie wzrok Stilesa, bo poruszył się i zmarszczył nos. Westchnął ciężko i drgnął spazmatycznie. Zaczął kręcić się w łóżku.

- Co robisz? - westchnął Stiles gdy Hale zaczął trząść się.

- Przestań gonić zające i idź spać. - powiedział nastolatek gładząc policzek Dereka. Może odrobina czułości uspokoi go?

Derek odprężył się i przeciągnął się prostując oba ramiona przed sobą, tak że popchnął Stilesa w stronę krawędzi łóżka. Nawet nie obudził się!

- Derek, jesteś niedorzeczny! - warknął Stiles kładąc się na ramieniu Hale'a. Ten nawet nie drgnął. Zamruczał przez sen marszcząc nos i uspokoił się. Wilkołak przesunął się tak że obejmował Stilesa ramieniem, z głową ułożoną na jego ramieniu.

Stiles był zbyt zmęczony, aby zrobić cokolwiek poza wróceniem do spania.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: obiecałam ostrzeżenia, jeśli do tego dojdzie. Doszło (i zluzujcie swoje grzeszne myśli):

(power)bottom!Derek (moje osobiste zboczenie, bo nie ma nic gorętszego niż męski mężczyzna dobrze dostający)

I przypominam, że w moim fiku Stiles nie ma ukończonych osiemnastu lat, a co za tym idzie w stanie Kalifornia jest uznawany za nieletniego.

* * *

Rozdział 6

Derek powiedział, że nie będzie zazdrosny o Jessicę, ale był. Powiedział, że seks będzie jednorazowy, ale kłamał. Stiles był wpierw jego i sama myśl, że był z kimś innym w intymny sposób sprawiała, że Derek nie mógł myśleć jak człowiek, nie mógł oddychać ze złości. Kark go bolał, bo mięśnie grzbietu spinały się z nerwów i Derek nie wiedział że coś może go tak boleć. Nie ważne ile razy kręcił głową próbując rozluźnić mięśnie, ten ból pozostawał.

Wilkołak nie miał powodu, aby widzieć się ze Stilesem: Bacon nie nawiedzała żadna nadnaturalna istota, Scott dawał sobie radę z wilkołactwem, a Argentowie trzymali bezpieczny dystans od posiadłości i rezerwatu (które były terenem Hale'a).

Derek nie mógł uwierzyć, że Stiles zastąpił go losową licealistką. Gdyby to Lidia Martin odwzajemniła uczucia Stalińskiego, to wilkołak zrozumiałby to. Kto nie zostawiłby znajomości z korzyściami dla pierwszej miłości? Jednak taka byle jaka, mdła i nudna Jessica? Nawet jej imię było nudne.

Czy Derek nie dawał dość dobrze Stilesowi? Czego jeszcze ten chciał? _Boże, proszę, żeby to nie był romans._ Derek robił wiele rzeczy, ale nie romanse.

Instynktownie chciał po prostu wejść na górę, zabić dziewczynę i wziąć Stilesa pomiędzy jej szczątkami, ale wiedział że chłopakowi nie podobałby się taki dowód oddania ze strony wilka.

Derek spojrzał intensywnie na psa przywiązanego w ogrodzie sąsiadów Stalińskich. Ten zaczął szczekać spanikowany, próbując ostrzec swoich właścicieli, że w okolicy przebywał większy drapieżnik. Hale usiadł na masce jeepa i czekał aż Stiles wyjdzie z domu.

Prawie kwadrans zajęło chłopakowi wyjście z domu. W końcu zszedł, zostawiając dziewczynę w swoim pokoju, który był po przeciwnej stronie domu.

- Czemu nie wejdziesz na górę? - zapytał chłopak i jego krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć. Derek uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zszedł z jeepa.

- Twoja dziewczyna jest na górze. - odpowiedział Hale z krzywym uśmiechem. Stiles zszedł z ganku.

- Czego chcesz? - syknął chłopak podchodząc bliżej. Derek podszedł do boku auta i łapiąc za klamkę. Nastolatek przeszukał kieszenie i wyciągnął z dżinsów kluczyki. Otworzył wilkołakowi drzwi. Ten nie spuszczał spojrzenia z chłopaka.

- Wsiadaj. - nakazał Derek i wskazał brodą na wnętrze samochodu. Stiles nieporadnie wdrapał się wewnątrz.

- Na tylnie siedzenie. - powiedział Hale opierając się o dach auta. Nastolatek wszedł do tyłu. Derek wdrapał się na przednie siedzenie.

- Jedziemy gdzieś? - zapytał chłopak z nadzieją. Hale przyklęk pomiędzy siedzeniami i złapał dłońmi zagłowia obu foteli. Uśmiechając się lubieżne oblizał wargi.

- Jedziemy... - mruknął zadowolony wilkołak. Derek przeszedł między fotelami i usiadł okrakiem na udach chłopaka. Pocałował Stalińskiego: wpierw ostrożnie i czule, a potem drapieżnie i ostro.

- Poczekaj- Ona jest na górze-! - westchnął Stiles, ale nie zrobił niczego, aby przerwać. Poruszali się płynie, synchronicznie ocierając się o siebie. Jeep zaskrzeczał na resortach. Derek odchylił się w tył i oparł plecami o fotele.

- Spodnie... - westchnął ciężko Hale i uniósł biodra znad Stilesa. Chłopak złapał pasek i rozpiął go; potem rozporek. Wilkołak oparł stopy na kanapie, aby nastolatek mógł zsunąć z niego spodnie. Stiles ściągnął ubranie, ale to zablokowało się na kolanach Hale'a, ściskając jego nogi razem. Przez głową wilkołaka przeleciała jedna ulotna myśl, aby rozerwać materiał spodni, ale wtedy nie miałby w czym wracać do domu.

- Obsuń się niżej i rozepnij spodnie. - wysyczał Hale oblizując spierzchnięte wargi. Stiles prawie uderzył się rozpinając dżinsy i zsuwając je z ud pod Derekiem. Ten w końcu zdjął swoje dżinsy z jednej nogi i usiadł okrakiem na nastolatku.

Stiles oblizał wargi i objął długimi palcami członek wilkołaka i powoli poruszył ręką w górę i dół. Derekowi aż zabrakło oddechu od nagłego kontaktu skóra/skóra. Jasna cholera! Prawie doszedł gdy wolna dłoń Stilesa przesunęła się z jego piersi, na bok i skończyła drogę na pośladku. Nastolatek klepnął go w zabawie w tyłek i Derek zadrżał na całym ciele, ponieważ naprawdę, to nie było zabawne. Było podniecające, ale nie zabawne. Derek nie był koniem!

- Chcę pojeździć na tobie dzisiaj. To w porządku? - zapytał Derek. Stiles spojrzał na niego: _oznacz mnie jako przerażonego i podnieconego_. Hale spojrzał między swoje uda i zobaczył jak Staliński ściska swój członek u podstawy.

- Boże... Derek, zabijesz mnie... - jęknął chłopak przesuwając się niżej na kanapie. Przytrzymał swój członek, aby Derek mógł usiąść na nim.

- Jeszcze nie. - westchnął wilkołak i usiadł na członku chłopaka. Zagryzł dolną wargę i zacisnął powieki. To był naprawdę dobry kąt. Starał się poruszać najpłynniej jak mógł na członku, ale to było bardzo trudne, gdy odrętwiał w tych wszystkich dobrych miejscach. Uczucie było bardzo obezwładniające. Objął mocno nastolatka za szyję i użył jego ramion jako podparcia. Temu to nie przeszkadzało, więc i nie przeszkadzało to Hale'owi. Chłopak złapał wilkołaka w pasie i odbił biodrami od kanapy na spotkanie Dereka.

- Dalej- Dalej-! - syknął przez zęby Stiles. Wpoił paznokcie w lędźwie Hale'a i zmusił go do fraktalnego ruchu. Derek odchylił się w tył, opierając barkami o fotele i zafalował biodrami nie unosząc się za bardzo; ocierał się na członku Stilesa w tym punkcie stosunku. Nie miał tak naprawdę sił na więcej, jakby Stiles wyssał z niego całą energię.

- Nie przestawaj teraz, draniu! Rusz się! - warknął Stiles poruszając biodrami, ale niewiele mógł zrobić przez ciężar Hale'a przygniatający go do kanapy. Stiles złapał w garść włosy Dereka i przysunął do siebie. Z zadowolonym uśmiechem pochylił się i ugryzł Dereka w szyję z całej siły. O Boże, to było takie okrutnie przyjemne! Nastolatek podwinął Hale'owi podkoszulek pod pachy. Wbił paznokcie w jego żebra i pociągnął w dół rysując krwawe pręgi na jego ciele. To odsunęło orgazm od wilkołaka.

Było naprawdę przyjemnie. Stiles miał komiczne szeroko otwarte usta. Jęczał głośno i podrapał Dereka po bokach. Jego dłonie były duże, z długimi palcami, tam gdzie dotknął przechodziły Dereka dreszcze. Ten mógł tylko jęczeć i żałośnie łkać, bo jego całe istnienie bolało w pogoni za orgazmem. Stiles wzdychał ze zmęczenia i przyjemności.

Zaskoczeniem dla Hale'a było gdy doszedł: jego widzenie zrobiło się czarne, zadrżał spazmatycznie na całym ciele. Poruszał się przez cały orgazm, ale robił to bardziej automatycznie niż dla przyjemności. Zaparł się dłonią o dach auta. Nie przejmował się gdzie doszedł. Nie mógł wrócić na ziemię przez dłuższy czas. Stiles objął ramionami pas wilkołaka i zadrżał we własnej ekstazie. Derek nie przestawał poruszać się przez cały czas. Wypompowując z ich obu orgazm.

- O Boże... - westchnął drżąco Stiles i oblizał wargi. Wyglądał bardzo dobrze; jego oczy były jasne i miały przejrzysty kolor koniaku. Derek poruszył ramionami próbując rozciągnąć plecy. Przechylił się do przodu i objął szyję Stilesa.

Wszyscy zakładali, że Derek wolał być dostarczającą stroną podczas stosunku przez swój wygląd. Wszyscy byli idiotami i oceniali książkę po okładce.

- Musisz wracać na górę. - powiedział Hale wąchając włosy chłopaka. Było coś przyjemnego w siedzeniu na mięknącym członku. Stiles zamruczał bezmyślnie na zgodę. Przysunął się i zaczął całować wilkołaka po szyi i obojczykach.

- Ona domyśli się, prawda? - zapytał bezmyślnie Staliński ciągnąc dolną wargą i czubkiem języka po krtani wilkołaka.

- Pewnie tak. Nie jest ślepa. - powiedział Hale. Zdrętwiał gdy miękki członek Stilesa wyślizgnął się z niego. Cholera! Starał się zatrzymać jak najwięcej nasienia wewnątrz.

- W porządku? Twoje oczy błyszczą. Zmieniasz się? - zapytał chłopak zsuwając dłonie w dół pleców i dotykając pośladków wilkołaka. Ten czuł dziwną potrzebę, aby Stiles wepchnął w niego palce. Hale zamruczał sfrustrowany.

- Musisz wstać ze mnie. - powiedział nastolatek bez przekonania. Derek posłusznie zszedł z niego i usiadł obok. Wciągnął spodnie na tyłek, choć wcale nie miał ochoty na to. Muszą to kiedyś powtórzyć w miejscu, które nie było ograniczoną przestrzenią auta. Naprawdę, sztywny kark dobijał Dereka. Przecież to że był wilkołakiem nie znaczyło że był elastyczny: był zbudowany dla siły i szybkości.

- Nie chce mi się ruszać. - zamarudził Staliński. Hale był tak blisko owinięcia się wokoło nastolatka i zostania na długą sesję przytulania się. Czasem był taki żałosny.

- Nie musisz ruszać się. - przyznał Derek opierając się o drzwiczki auta.

- Tak, tylko że muszę. Jessica czeka na górze. - powiedział z przekorą Staliński. Jasne że dziewczyna była ważniejsza. Derek otworzył sobie drzwiczki i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Jessica niecierpliwiła się na piętrze.

Wilkołak z satysfakcją pomyślał, że Stiles był jego, że zrujnował dla niego innych kochanków.


End file.
